iMissed A Lot
by XxMetalManxX
Summary: Everything was cool up until that kiss on the fire escape. Sam thought everything was going back to normal, but the look in his eyes told her a different story. But what happens when she goes into a coma before she can confront him. Seddie!
1. Prologue

**A/N - Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I've spent way too long reading and not contributing to the community. So here i am pouring my heart and soul (so to speak) onto paper (or my computer if you want to get technical) and showing you all of the wonderful little ideas that run ramped through my head. So thanks for the taking the time to read and also for taking the time to review... maybe... hopefully... please!!! ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own iCarly, but I don't think that I would be able to do it better than Schneider so its all good.**

**iMissed a lot**

Prologue

She sat there staring at the tech cart in the iCarly studio with Carly's voice in the background asking her questions. She couldn't focus on anything but the cart and what the cart reminded her of. His last words ran through her head:"I hate you"- and her response was the same. But as she sat there staring at the tech cart she realized there was something different by the way he said it, and another hidden message behind his smirk and wonderfully chocolate eyes.

That was when the epiphany hit her,"_He felt it" _she thought to herself. "_He must have felt it otherwise why would he look at me like that, why would he say those words and his eyes show me that he regretted every word that came out of his mouth." _She finally came back to into reality when the words left her mouth "Oh crap."

Carly stopped her interrogation, and stared at her blonde best friend with confusion. "What do you mean 'oh crap'?" asked Carly. Sam just stood there staring at the cart and Carly was beginning to worry as to why she wasn't receiving an answer.

Sam eyes snapped to Carly and a wide smile spread over her face. "Ok, you're kind of creeping me out, you sure you're ok?" asked Carly. "Yeah," replied Sam, with the smile never leaving her face, "I'll be right back" and with that she took off down the stairs. Carly just stared at the doorway in shock as Sam ran out of the studio for the second time in one night. Carly having already ended the show a few minutes after Sam went to speak to Freddie, now had nothing to hold her back. It took her about 10 seconds before she realized that she should be following her.

Meanwhile Sam was already on the second floor of Carly's apartment, the grin still plastered on her face. "_I should have taken the elevator, this is taking way too long" _thought Sam. As she came to the final landing of the stairs, she failed to notice that it had recently been mopped. So as her foot came in contact with the wet wood, her shoes failed to grip the and went flying upwards as Sam landed with the back of her head colliding with the steps behind her before the rest of her limp body rolled down the last few steps.

Spencer, who had been in his room looking for something, heard the crash as Sam's body finally made it to the ground floor of the apartment. He dashed out of his room to check out what had happened.

As Sam began to lose consciousness, she looked towards the door and saw as it began to open, revealing what she had been hoping to reach before the mishap occurred. She saw his smile turn into a frown as he saw her body sprawled on the floor. The last thing she heard was his voice as he ran towards, before everything went black.

**A/N - And so the beginning comes to an end. So be kind and review! Thank You!!!**


	2. Waking Up

**A/N – Hello again, I couldn't resist to add another chapter to the story. I figured it would be nice for you to begin to immerse yourself. So here we go again…**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own iCarly. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK SCHNEIDER!!!**

Chapter 1

There was a rhythmic beeping as Sam began to slip back into consciousness. From what she could feel, she was in a bed, but it didn't feel as hard and rigid as hers, but it also wasn't as soft comfortable as the one in Carly's house. She decided she might as well risk opening her eyes and survey her surroundings.

As she opened her eyes, a blinding white light came rushing towards her and forced he to groan. And turn over in the bed. She reached up to wipe her eyes and tried to open them again but felt a tug on her right hand so she had to use her other hand. . She heard a rustle of papers and then footsteps as someone came to her bed. She finally opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She saw the monitor to her right and realized that the tug she felt was from the IV attached to her right hand. She began to look around the room and finally noticed that there was someone standing right next to her bed speaking to her, but she couldn't understand what he was telling her. As everything came into focus she realized who he was and was finally able to understand him as his voice, which was filled with a happiness she couldn't understand, asked her if she was awake.

"Of course I'm awake, dork" remarked Sam, "Now give some space, otherwise your dorkiness might suffocate me." Freddie backed up a little, but still held a smile on his face despite having been insulted. She opened her mouth to ask about how she ended up in this bed, and what she assumed was a hospital but was cut off by the dropping of a clipboard. She looked towards the door and noticed that a nurse had walked into her room and in the process confirmed her suspicion that she was in a hospital.

The nurse ran out of the room screaming for a doctor. Sam turned back towards Freddie to ask what had possessed the nurse and finally realized that he looked different. He appeared to be a lot taller that she remembered and, dare she say it, really hot. His body seemed to be really lean and semi muscular. His entire chest barely hidden behind the white t-shirt he wore. Meanwhile the lower half of his body was clad in some dark blue jeans and a pair of black on black converse. Then to complete his new, cooler look she saw a black leather jacket draped over a chair next to her bed. She averted her eyes from the chair and to his face and noticed that changes there as well. His face looked thinner and also the clues of facial hair beginning to grow. And his hair was no longer gelled forward but instead formed into a faux hawk, which if she was honest to herself looked a lot better than before.

As she finally finished checking him out, she realized that there was something she really needed to know, what had happened to her? Once again she was interrupted before she was able to question Freddie because the nurse decided to return at that moment, with a doctor in tow.

The doctor walked right up to her and flashed a bright light in her eyes, to which she reacted by violently slapping away his hand. Freddie chuckled a little at her reaction and Sam just looked over and glared at him, which shut him up instantly. The doctor looked at her with amazement which began to really annoy Sam. "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer" remarked Sam. The doctor continued to stare, only muttering "amazing."

Sam had had enough, it had been too long and seeing as no one was willing to give her any answers, it seemed like she would have to take the initiative. "Ok, can someone please tell me why I am in this hospital?" asked Sam. The Doctor seemed to finally come to his senses as he backed up a little and turned to his nurse whispering something. "HELLO!" screamed Sam, "I asked a question?!" Freddie began getting closer to her and opened his mouth to answer her when he was interrupted by the doctor asking Sam a question. "What was the last thing you remember?" he asked.

Sam was a bit shocked by the question. She can't really remember the last thing she did. She remembered all of the iCarly crew and doing the show and even Ridgeway, but the last few moments before she went to sleep were a bit of a blur to her. "I don't know" responded Sam with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Well" began the doctor, "you had an accident. According to the people who brought you in, you seemed to have slipped down the stairs and hit hard on the head." Sam tensed a bit at hearing this as flashes of her slipping on the stairs and her body rolling down the rest of the steps went through her mind. "You lost consciousness and were brought here for monitoring. Thankfully there were no major injuries but there is a problem" said the doctor. A solemn look over took his face as he paused before breaking the bad news. "You've been in a coma for over 2 years."

The doctor continued to speak, but Sam just tuned him out. Only one thought was running through her head "_You've been in a coma for over 2 years._" Her entire body went rigid as the thought finally made sense in her head. Questions of how much had changed, what had happened to her friends and family. Her breathing began to get ragged and her heartbeat began to rise but was immediately calmed as she felt someone squeeze her left hand. She looked over and saw the sad smile on his face. The look in his eyes gave her a sense of protection and allowed her to calm down.

She turned back towards the doctor and heard him as he finished his speech. "We're going to have to keep you for another night, but if all is well then you should be able to leave by tomorrow afternoon" finished the doctor. "Is there anything else that you would like to ask me?" asked the doctor, to which Sam responded with a shake of her head. The doctor nodded, "then if you need anything just ask the nurse, and the button is right there in your left." With that final statement, the doctor walked out along with the nurse following close behind.

As they left the room, Sam turned back to Freddie and noticed that he was still holding her hand. Her heart fluttered and a blush crept into her cheeks. She let go of his hand and instantly regretted it as she reached for the switch on the side of the bed to lift up her bed. Freddie looked a bit awkward and decided to pull up the chair he had previously been sitting on up to her bed. They both sat there in an uncomfortable silence until Freddie decided to take the initiative and speak first. "So how you feeling?" asked Freddie. Sam stopped looking at her nails and gave Freddie a blank stare. "How do you think I feel?" responded Sam, "I just got told that 2 years of my life were spent in a hospital bed." "Sorry stupid question," said Freddie, "but at least you're awake now. Better yet you remember what happened rather than having forgotten everything. I hear that in most comas people tend to forget parts of their lives and it takes a lot of time to remember." Freddie finally looked up from staring at his shoes and noticed that Sam was still giving him a blank stare. "Wow dork," remarked Sam, "you really know how to cheer up a patient. Why don't you go spread the rest of joyful information with the rest of the coma wing?"

Freddie gave a small smirk at her comment which confused Sam quite a bit. Before she could ask him about it, he answered it for her. "Great to see that you're sense of humor hasn't changed after a two year nap" said Freddie before being cut off with a load growl emanating from Sam's stomach, "and neither has your appetite, so it would seem." Sam tried to glare at him but couldn't help grinning at seeing that he was still trying to get a one up on her.

There was a knock on the door as a nurse came in with a tray of food. Sam immediately pushed Freddie away and reached for the rolling tray that held all of the food the nurse was bringing with her. Freddie chuckled a bit and grabbed the tray and placed it in front of Sam for her to eat. She lifted the cover and instantly covered it up again. She reached over and pinched herself and then lifted the cover again.

"What the hell is this?" asked Sam to no one in particular. Freddie looked at the food and noticed it was a dry piece of chicken with some red seasoning on it, a dinner roll, and a whole lot of vegetables. "It looks like food to me Sam" answered Freddie. Sam glared at him once more, "This isn't food" said Sam gesturing to the plate in front of her, "If it was food, there would be ham and lots of other meats along with it. Not some dry chicken that looks like it can make a hole in the wall if you throw it hard enough." "Don't over exaggerate, it can't be that bad" remarked Freddie. Sam picked up the chicken and chucked it as hard as she could to the wall in front of her. The chicken left a dent in the wall and fell to the ground.

Freddie walked over to the wall and inspected the dent before turning back to Sam with a look of shock on his face. Sam planted a smirk on her face and crossed her arms in front of her. As Freddie pick up the rock disguised as a chicken, Sam face changed from the smirk to a puppy dog pout. As Freddie dropped the chicken in the trash he turned and saw the look on Sam's face. Fear ran through him, a fear that he had not felt in over 2 years, and at the moment he noticed that he really didn't miss it. Then again maybe he did miss it a little bit.

"Why are you giving me that looked?" asked Freddie, fear evident in his voice. "I'm hungry Freddie" began Sam, never once faltering to keep the pout on her face, "can you please." "No" interrupted Freddie. "Please Freddie, all I want is a tiny bit of ham." Freddie tried his hardest to not break under the pressure of the pout but failed miserably as he let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I'll get you the ham." Sam's face instantly turned into a large grin before she began barking orders. "Ok" began Sam as if she was placing her order at a drive thru window, "I want ham, and lots of it. Also while you're at it get me some fried chicken, a few low-fat fat cakes, an full rack of ribs, some more ham, because I'm sure that what you think is a lot is not enough, a smoothie, strawberry splat if you can, French fries, and to top it all off a pizza."

Freddie looked at her with wide eyes and was about to make a comment before she cut him off by saying "Oh and make it a full pizza not one of those personal size ones because they never fill me up." "What does fill you up?" remarked Freddie under his breath hoping to not be heard, sadly this wasn't the case. "I heard the Fredwierd, now for that I also want 3 hot dogs with chili, and 2 burgers as well with everything on it." Freddie dropped his head and sighed. He reached behind him and pulled out his wallet. He looked through it and noticed that he had about 80 bucks, "Hopefully this'll be enough" said Freddie before walking to the door and leaving the room.

Sam lay back against the bed and decided she would kill time by watching some TV. She looked around and found the remote hanging on the wall behind her. She reached back and grabbed the remote. She spent a few minutes channel surfing before finding Girly Cow playing and chose to stay watching that.

About 20 min into her third episode she heard her door open again and saw bags of food attached to a pair of legs. "_It's my dream come true! Food that follows me wherever I go_" thought Sam. As the bags got closer she noticed that there was a body attached to the legs and saw as Freddie began to place each bag of food across the tray that Sam had in from of her. "Oh it's just you" said Sam disappointed that her dream hadn't come true.

Freddie looked at her with a face as he placed that last of the food on the tray. "I wasn't able to get you a pizza because I ran out of money" said Freddie. "It's ok, I really didn't want it or the burgers or the ribs, or the hot dogs or most of it really. I just wanted the ham" said Sam as she raided through each bag looking for the wonderful meat that came from the greatest animal ever to be made in to meat, the pig. As she finally found it, she ripped apart the evil packaging and attacked the ham as if she was a wild animal. Freddie looked at her with shock and anger, having been sent on a wild chase for food and costing him the last of his paycheck only to realize that he didn't have to do any of it. He walked over to the chair and dropped down onto it, still glaring at Sam the whole time.

Sam finally opened her eyes as the ham had almost completely disappeared from her plate. She saw the look on his face and gave him a large grin before continuing to devour the ham. When she had completely finished all of the ham, leaving no evidence of it ever having been in the room, she sighed contently and leaned back into her bed. "Thanks Fredwina that really hit the spot" said Sam. Freddie sighed as he came to realize that this was the closest he was going to come to getting any appreciation from Sam.

Freddie felt something hit the top of his head and saw as Sam was preparing to launch another fry at him. She froze in the motion of pulling her arm back and opted to thrust the fry into her mouth rather than let it fly. "You want?" asked Sam with a mouthful of fries as she gestured with the container full of fries. Freddie got up and reached over to grab a fry and put into his mouth, but as he reached for another he saw it vanish from in front of him as the container was pulled away Sam. "I didn't mean to get so many dork, one should do enough for you" said Sam. Freddie reached around and was able to snatch a few before returning to his seat with a smirk on his. That smirk disappeared from his face as he was hit by a rush of fries and then the container that once held them.

As Sam continued her eating, she looked over at Freddie and noticed that he had cleaned up the mess of fries, and was now focused on the books he had apparently brought with him. "I'm bored" commented Sam in whiny voice. "That's so sad" replied Freddie in a monotone voice, never once lifting his eyes from the book he was reading. "I know, so why don't you entertain me then, tell me a story" responded Sam. Freddie lifted his eyes from the book and stared at her. "You can't be serious" said Freddie. Sam decided to go with the puppy dog pout again and once again Freddie cracked. "Ok, what would you like to hear?" asked Freddie. "Well how about telling me what's happened for the last 2 years." Replied Sam.

Freddie closed his book and looked to be thinking really hard about what to say. "Well," began Freddie, "I'm in my junior year now, and of course pretty high in the class." Freddie was about to continue but noticed that Sam had fallen asleep. He got up and removed the tray from above her and dragged it back over to the wall. He went back to Sam's bedside and saw how peaceful she looked. He only hoped that this time she wouldn't be asleep for so long.

He went over to his stuff and reached into his jacket, behind the chair, and began looking through the pockets for something. After a few seconds he withdrew a cell phone and began walking towards the door of the room. He made a few calls and then walked back in, picking up his book again and going back to studying.

Sam awoke to some whispering and turned over in her bed. She looked towards the front of the room and saw two shadows near the doorway. She tried to listen in but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. As they began to move closer into the room she could finally make out their faces and noticed that it was Freddie and Carly.

Sam began to get excited and was about to sit up and say hi to her best friend when she saw Carly, who was walking behind Freddie, reached out and pulled him towards her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. What happened next caused her entire body to go stiff and caused her to shut her eyes in disbelief. Carly had stood up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the lips.

**A/N – Yup, my first cliff hanger. Sorry. I'll try to update as soon as humanly possible. So review and tell me what you think, whether I should continue or kill it before I butcher the best show on cable television. Thank you all!!!**


	3. iReunite with some friends

**A/N – Heya peoples! Sorry it took so long to update but school can truly be a pain. I want to thank all of you for reviewing my story, I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to like it. But you asked for more and here it is. ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own iCarly but it's all good!**

Chapter 2

Sam awoke thinking that she had had a horrible dream. She saw her best friend and the boy she loved kissing. "_I know things could have changed between them but that seems to be pushing it a little too much_" thought Sam. She began to shift in her bed and looked around the room. She noticed that Freddie's jacket was still draped on the back of the chair but now there was a second jacket joining it.

As she analyzed it she realized that it seemed very familiar to her. And that's when it clicked; she had seen the same jacket in her dream. And in that dream, Carly had been the one wearing it when she kissed Freddie. As these thoughts ran through her head, the dream was beginning to seem a lot more real.

Her thoughts were only further confirmed when the door open and in walked Carly and Freddie hand in hand. As Carly made her way further into the room she saw Sam looking at her. Carly began to screech really loudly and took off towards her best friend.

Sam still a little shocked at having seen Carly and Freddie holding hands, and also at realizing that they really did kiss in front of her, took a moment to register that Carly was beginning to cut off her breathing with how hard she was hugging her.

Carly finally pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes. As Sam let a fake smile spread across her face, she noticed the tears in Carly eyes. "I missed you so much" said Carly before jumping on Sam again. Sam chuckled a little bit as she realized that Carly hadn't really changed since she last saw her. Carly finally backed up again and sat with her at the bed.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the three before a load roar was heard coming from Sam's stomach. Sam looked up to Freddie and put up the puppy dog pout. At that Freddie just sighed and began walking towards the door. Carly looked over at Freddie with a confused face as he walked out of the room. Carly turned back to her friend and saw that she now had a big grin on her face. As she was about to ask what that was about, the door opened again and found Freddie walking back in with a large brown bag. Carly looked over as realization dawned on her.

"So that's why you asked me to bring those fat cakes" said Carly. Freddie merely nodded as he dropped the bag on the bed next to Sam. "Thanks Carly" said Sam before digging into the bag and pulling out the first of the fat cakes. Freddie just sighed once again not really caring that he didn't receive any gratitude, I mean this is Sam we're talking about here.

Carly just smiled and turned back to her best friend. "So how you feeling, Sam?" asked Carly. "Tired" replied Sam in between bites of her 2nd fat cake. Carly just stared at her with wide eyes, "How can you be tired?! You just spent 2 years asleep" stated Carly. Sam just grinned at her and responded "You know I can never get enough sleep." Carly just sighed and giggled at her friend's ridiculous comment.

"So tell me Carly Shay" began Sam, "what have you been doing for the past 2 years? I already know that the dork has been… well being what he always has, a dork, but what about you?" Carly looked over at Freddie and began to have an exchange with him as to what she should say and leave out. Sam saw this and wondered if they were trying to keep the whole "kissing" thing, and what it implies, a secret.

"Well, after you left things were kind of bad," began Carly, "my grades began to drop and I spent a lot of time here in the hospital with you. It took me a few months but I was finally able to get back into most of my old routine. I know you're probably wondering about iCarly." Sam had almost forgotten about iCarly, then again how could she really forget if that was one of the things that had led her to being in the hospital bed.

"Well" continued Carly, "we kind of ended it about a month after your accident. Me, Freddie and Spencer tried to keep it going but it just wasn't the same in the end it only made matters worse for me. So after the first few months, Freddie and Spencer both helped me to get back to a normal routine. I would still come to visit you whenever I got the chance, mostly on the weekends, but I also started bringing back my grades and even ended up doing better than Freddie in a few classes" she finished with a smirk on her face.

"Hey!" remarked Freddie, "how is it my fault that the teacher didn't like me?" "Why didn't he like you?" asked Sam. Freddie looked down and mumbled something that Sam couldn't make out. "What was that?" asked Sam. "I blew up a beaker in our first experiment, ok." Sam burst out laughing at this. "Hey! I was distracted, how was I supposed to know that those two chemicals would blow up in my face?!" screamed Freddie in his defense. Sam lost complete control of herself as she began to imagine Freddie covered in black soot.

"Freddie" began Carly, "those 2 chemicals weren't even a part of the assignment. You just grabbed a random two in front of you and mixed them together. Of course the professor is going to be mad at you, especially when we had to evacuate the class due to 'toxic gases' that were released from the chemicals being mixed." "Oh yeah…" replied Freddie recalling the final events of that class.

Sam completely lost it at the last statement. She rolled over laughing and almost came off the bed but was caught by Freddie. She looked up to his face to thank him but instead she just burst out laughing again. Freddie was going to just drop her to the floor for that but the look on Carly's face scared him enough to rethink his idea. Instead he just lifted her and placed her back on the bed, then walked back to his chair while mumbling some not so nice words about Sam.

As Sam finally began to calm down, Carly decided to continue retelling her previous years' accomplishments. "So anyways," continued Carly, "I began to join more clubs and stuff like that and am at the top of the class for juniors at Ridgeway." Sam wanted to ask about her friends, who she hung out, but was also afraid of whether she had been replaced or not.

"It's getting late" said Freddie allowing Sam to put off asking the questions that she was scared of. He got up from his chair and turned around. He reached for both jackets on the chair and began to put his on as he walked over to Carly and handed her the other jacket. "You guys are going?" asked Sam, a bit of sadness evident in her voice. This went unnoticed by Carly, but Freddie heard it clearly. He walked over to her gave her a sad smile before squeezing her hand lightly. "Only family is allowed to stay overnight so I'm going have to take Carly home" said Freddie.

Sam just nodded too sad to respond. As Freddie walked out, Sam could've sworn that he mentioned something about being back soon but she just brushed it off as hearing things. She reached for the remote and finally noticed that it was really dark outside. "_How long was I asleep for that it got so dark?_" thought Sam.

The door clicked open again and in came a nurse to check on her. A few minutes later an orderly came by to clean out the trash from the room. He was a bit astonished to see that there were so many wrappers of fat cakes in the garbage, but looking over at the girl in the bed he decided that it must've been the visitors. I mean come on there is no way that a girl that size can eat **that** many fat cakes. Sam decided to occupy her time by watching some more TV and Before she knew it she had fallen asleep once again.

-

She awoke the next morning because of a bright light shining in through what she could only assume was the window. She groaned and rolled around; facing away from the window while wishing the monstrous light would go away. She was shocked as all of a sudden the room didn't seem so bright from the inside of her eye lids. _"Cool, maybe I got super powers from being in a coma for so long and have the ability to do stuff with my mind" _thought Sam.

As she opened her eyes she had to rub them hard to make sure she wasn't still asleep. Reason being that she realized the reason for why her wish had come true; someone had closed the blinds on the window. That wasn't the shocking part though; the shocking part was that someone who had closed the blinds was none other than the man who had stolen her heart before this entire mess took place, Freddie Benson.

She looked at him and noticed how cute he looked with his face scrunched up as he tried to get back into a comfortable position on the chair she can only assume he had spent the night in. Reason being that he was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Except that now he had the jacket on as a blanket.

She thought about waking Freddie up in return for the accursed sun having done the same to her but thought better of it since she felt like watching him sleep for a little while longer. She tried her best to be discreet, if she saw him stir she would jump under the covers so that he wouldn't notice her staring. She spent about a half hour just staring at him, wondering how he had changed so much in the past 2 years yet still seemed like he had really only changed physically. From what she had seen yesterday, he still seemed to be the shy little boy with an affinity for technology and a willingness to help his friends.

Then again one other thing had apparently not changed as well, his love for Carly. It seemed to her, as evidenced by what she saw yesterday, that Carly had finally come to realize that Freddie was a great guy and that maybe she could give him a chance. It saddened her to know that she had lost her chance, but then again maybe this was just karma catching up with her because of all the mean things that she had been doing.

"You know I can feel your eyes burning a hole in me" said a voice coming from the boy who had apparently been sleeping. At the sound of his voice Sam jumped in the bed and caused Freddie to chuckle at seeing her reaction. "What are you staring at anyway?" asked Freddie. "Oh nothing" said Sam trying to think up something up to keep some of her dignity left. "Just wondering what would be the most horrible way possible to wake you up but apparently it's too late for that" finished Sam, hoping that it would suffice and allow her to get away with her Freddie watching. Apparently it was enough as Freddie just sighed and mumbled something about how some things never change.

Things went smoothly from there for the rest of the morning. Sam spent her time watching TV and was forced to eat the hospital's "food" since apparently she had sucked Freddie dry from the day before. She had a bit of a mishap on her way to the bathroom having to call a nurse to help her reach it because she wasn't able to walk properly, so she spent the rest of the time in the bed.

Eventually it was afternoon and there was a knock on the door. Freddie went to open it and she heard him as he greeted someone at the door. He walked back in with another man in tow. It took her a moment but she soon recognized that it was the one person, other than Carly, that she considered family.

"Spencer!" screamed Sam as he walked over to her. "Hey kiddo, glad to see you're finally awake" replied Spencer. Freddie chuckled a bit and mentioned that he would be back. Spencer and Sam spent the next three hours just talking about all the different sculptures that Sam had missed out on. Of course because this is Spencer we're talking about he went into extreme detail about each of the sculpture hence why it took 3 hours for him to catch up the present.

As Spencer began speaking of the more recent sculptures, Freddie finally returned with his mother now in tow. Sam looked over at the two and was confused as to why Freddie's mom would be here to visit, as far as she knew they never really got along. Then it occurred to her to ask about her mother, and where she was.

Spencer stopped his ranting about all of his great sculptures once Freddie reentered the room. He looked over at Ms. Benson and a sad look crossed his face because he was really not looking forward to the upcoming conversation. Ms. Benson walked over to Sam and gave her a hug. Sam, feeling a little weird with hugging Ms. Benson just sat there stiff.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ms. Benson. "Um, I'm ok…" said Sam trailing off at the end because she was weary as to why she was being treated so nice by someone whom she assumed wanted nothing to do with her, she was after all the girl who tortured her son. Feeling the tension in the room, Freddie decided to walk over to Sam's side and ask how her time with Spencer had gone. Ms. Benson took this opportunity to walk over to Spencer and speak to him in hushed tones.

Sam laughed at Freddie's question, "He told me about all of his wonderful sculptures for the past years" responded Sam. "Haha, yeah" said Freddie, "you would have loved the Christmas ham he did one year. Then again it might have never made it to the grocery store had you seen it" said Freddie chuckling at his little joke. Sam chuckled a little thinking about how big that have must've been.

"So Fredwierd, I've been meaning to ask you, how come I haven't seen my mom at all?" asked Sam. Freddie suddenly became very interested in the nonexistent dirt underneath his finger nails. He looked over at his mom and she immediately understood that they could no longer keep this from her.

"I think my mom and Spencer would be the best to answer that question for you" said Freddie as he went to stand against the wall. Both Spencer and Ms. Benson took a place on either side of Sam's bed. "Well you see Sam, the thing about your mom is that…" said Ms. Benson trailing off at the end.

"What?" said Sam beginning to get frustrated just like with the doctor. It seemed that no one was ever willing to give her a straight answer. Freddie sighed seeing that this could get real ugl real fast if he didn't do something. He walked up to Sam's side and took her hand once again. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but..." began Freddie taking a moment to pause and take a deep breath, "your mom died in car accident."

**A/N – I know! Bad place to end it but it has to be done like this, next chapter will finish explaining the last of the life changing events before she leaves the hospital and then of course her long awaited return to her "home." You'll understand the quotations come next chapter, but I will give a shout out to the one who can give me the right answer! Thanks and don't forget to tell me what you think. **


	4. iLearn About My Past

**A/N – Heya peoples, I'm really sorry about the long wait for the chapter but school can sometimes get in the way of proper genius. So enough wait here is Chapter 3 of iMissed A Lot! Oh and a special shout out to Spelllesswonder29 for answering the question at the end of the last chapter correctly. ENJOY EVERYBODY and by the way, when the Flashback starts anything in **_**italics**_** is Freddie telling Sam the story. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own iCarly. Keep at it Dan!!!**

Chapter 3

Sam's body went rigid after the words left Freddie's mouth. "_How could my mom be dead?" _thought Sam_, "I mean I know that she acted like she didn't care but that doesn't mean that I'm going to want her gone." _Freddie saw the blank look on Sam's face and began to worry. She stayed like that for a good 5 minutes, with each minute putting Freddie into a more worried state. Freddie finally walked over to her and touched her arm. Sam flinched at the touch and failed to prevent a tear from falling down her cheek.

"Sam" began Freddie, "Sam, say something, please." Try as hard as she could, Sam couldn't prevent herself from crying any longer. Her emotional dam finally came crashing down and all the information that she had received since she awoke from her comatose state came rushing back into her mind. It was all too much for her and so she burst out sobbing.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and hold her close. As she took in the scent she realized that it was Freddie and began to cry even harder. Freddie began to whisper words of encouragement to her before looking at Spencer and his mother, silently asking them to leave the room and give Sam some time to herself to grieve. After the door closed Sam began to cry harder on to Freddie's chest completely soaking his shirt.

After a while, Sam regained control of her breathing and stopped the tears from continuing to come out. Freddie loosened his group and looked down at Sam, whose face was still pressed against his chest. As she backed away from his chest she refused to look up, for fear of looking at his face. She had never before shown Freddie any form of weakness before and after the past few moments she felt really ashamed of herself having let it all go in front of the love of her life.

Freddie reluctantly let her go and sat down on the side of the bed facing Sam. They remained in this silence for a few seconds before Sam finally spoke. "I'm sorry" she said. "Don't worry about it" replied Freddie. "This never leaves the room" continued Sam looking up and glaring at Freddie, "or else. Understood, Freddork?" Freddie nodded slowly, trying his hardest not to laugh at how quickly she went from being in distress to putting up the tough girl act again.

They remained in silence once again until Sam finally asked "Do you know how it happened?" Freddie remained still for a few moments, pondering the best way to answer her. "None of us were there when it happened," began Freddie, "we actually didn't find out until the morning after it happened. The last we saw of her was one month after your accident…"

**Flashback**

_Carly, Spencer, and I were all sitting in your room paying our usual visit. We had been there for about an hour before she came in. "_Has there been any change in her condition?" Ms. Puckett asked Spencer. "No, nothing yet" replied Spencer. Ms. Puckett walked over to her daughter's bed and began to gently run her hand through her hair. _Something seemed a bit off with her that night, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it._ Ms. Puckett stepped away from her daughter and looked over at Spencer, Carly and Freddie with a weird look in her eyes. "Alright then, call me If anything changes" said Ms. Puckett.

_She walked out of the room and that was the last I saw of her. My mother was the one that told me the rest of the story._ As Ms. Puckett began her drive home her she was having a hard time keeping the wheel steady. She was only a block from her home when she failed to notice the light turning red and the person coming in from her left. Ms. Puckett's car slid across the intersection and into the traffic light post.

_My mom was leaving the hospital that night after having spent some time with you when she noticed your mom being pulled in on a stretcher. _Ms. Benson was getting out of the elevator and walking towards the main lobby when she saw a stretcher being rushed through with Sam's mom on the bed. Immediately she sprung into action chasing after the stretcher and the doctors.

"What's going on here?" asked Ms. Benson. "I'm sorry miss, but you have to step away" replied one of the EMT's guiding the stretcher. "I know her though" stated Ms. Benson, "she's the mother of one my son's friends." "Oh," said one of the doctors, "then I'm going to need to you to contact the next of kin and inform them of what's happened."Ms. Benson's head fell slightly at the thought that the next of kin was also a patient in this particular hospital. Before she could respond to the doctor they had turned into another hallway and gone through some double doors. As Ms. Benson tried to follow, she was held back by a nurse. "I'm sorry miss, but you're not allowed in there" said the Nurse. Ms. Benson ran over to the window and saw as the doctors did everything they could to save the woman's life.

"Do you think you might be able to fill out some paperwork for the patient?" asked the nurse. Ms. Benson thought about it and realized that she was as good as anyone else to go ahead and take care of the papers. She took one last look into the room and then began to follow the nurse over to her station for forms she needed to fill out.

About an hour later a doctor came over to the patient waiting room asking for anyone waiting on Ms. Puckett. She rose from the chair, taking a moment to stretch quickly before rushing over towards the doctor. _The doctor told her that they had done everything that they could but it was too late. The damage that she received was too grave and the only that they were able to do for her was make her a little bit comfortable for her last few moments but no matter what she would be dead within the hour._

"Can I see her?" asked Ms. Benson the doctor. He nodded his head and walked over to a room. Inside, Ms. Puckett was hooked up to a vast amount of contraption, each monitoring an individual part of her body. Ms. Benson walked forward and noticed all the cuts and bruises on the woman's face. She shed a few tears thinking about how unfair that Ms. Puckett's family had gone through so much tragedy. First the loss of Sam's father to the mugger, then the daughter went into a coma, and now the mother was going to lose her life. It was a very unfair fate for all of them.

There was a gasp from the woman lying on the bed as she looked around the room to find out where she was. She saw Ms. Benson and began to question where she was even more. Ms. Benson walked over to the side of Ms. Puckett's bed and looked down at the woman with sad eyes. Ms. Puckett saw her face and automatically knew that things were not in her favor. So instead of bothering to ask whether she was going live or not, she instead asked for a pen and paper. Ms. Benson looked at her with a confused face but reached into her bag and withdrew a pen and pad.

Ms. Puckett began to write something on the paper and then signed it at the bottom. She reached out to hand the pad back to Ms. Benson. As Ms. Benson reached for the pad and tried to take it she felt a strong tug as Ms. Puckett tried to grab her attention. "Take care of her… please" requested Ms. Puckett with a sad smile before her body went limp and the monitor let out a long drawn out beep.

**End Flashback**

"We didn't find out about it until the next night, my mother refused to tell us anything more than your mom being in the hospital." continued Freddie, "My mom helped to set up the funeral arrangements and we tried to push it back, hoping that you would wake up, but it never happened so we just went through with it." Sam was once again fighting the tears that were threatening to come out. "What did she write?" asked Sam.

Freddie wanted to hold off on giving her the letter so as to avoid another outburst from Sam but realized that this was Sam and she would do what she had to so that she could get what she wanted. He reluctantly got off the bed and walked towards the door. As he opened it, Ms. Benson and Spencer both walked in.

Ms. Benson reached into her purse and pulled out a faded piece of notepad paper. She walked towards Sam and held it out for her to take. Sam slowly reached for it, afraid that it would cause her immediate pain upon touching it. Once she had it in her hand she gingerly unfolded it and began to read it.

_Dear Samantha,_

_I know I haven't exactly been a proper mother to you and for that I want to apologize. I know that it wasn't your fault for what happened to your father and I don't want you blaming yourself for it. I know after he was gone I never did anything to help you out and instead I made it worse by pushing you away, and for that I am really sorry. I'm sure that by the time this reaches you, you will undoubtedly know that I'm no longer with you. So before I go I want to tell you that I love you no matter what I have shown to you before and it is really sad that I had to come to realize when I was at the point where I was going to lose you. I also want to say to you enjoy your life and have lots of fun without regretting anything. Never stay mad because in the end it only leaves you bitter and alone. I've seen the way your friends look at you while you are asleep on the hospital bed, especially that Freddie boy, and they look as if they were about to lose one of their parents. They truly care for you and I want you to promise me that as my last wish you will do everything you can to keep them in your life. And now for the last thing, I Brenda Anne Puckett, of sound mind and stable health, do here by hand over custody of my daughter, Samantha Anne Puckett, to one Marissa Benson. I love you kid, so try to be good._

After that there was a signature of Sam's mother followed by two more signatures, one from Ms. Benson and then another from the doctor that was watching over Ms. Puckett. Sam looked up from the letter wiping furiously at the lone tear that had escaped. "So this means that" trailed off Sam. "Yeah" replied Ms. Benson, "you're going to be living with me and Freddie in our apartment. We brought over all your stuff and turned the attic into your new room."

"And of course" said Spencer, "you used to practically live at my house, so you can stay over whenever you like." Sam smiled a bit at Spencer's comment, slowly taking in how her life had changed from what seemed like one night to another. A nurse came in saying that visiting hours were over. Ms. Benson walked over to Sam and gave her a big hug to which Sam responded with equal force. "Thank you for taking care of me" said Sam to Ms. Benson. "It's nothing at all" replied Ms. Benson, "and you should really be thanking Freddie, he did most of the work in getting your stuff and preparing your room." Ms. Benson backed away and smiled at Sam before turning to walk out the door. Spencer walked over and said his good bye as well slipping out of the room to give Freddie and Sam some time alone.

Sam suddenly became interested in the bed sheets as she realized she was alone with the love of her life. She was trying to think up something to end the awkward silence but couldn't come up with anything. She felt something grab her hand and squeeze. She looked up and came face to face with Freddie. Their faces barely inches apart from each other, Sam was trying really hard, and losing, to keep herself under control and not kiss him.

"It's ok," said Freddie causing Sam to finally regain control and stop inching forward, "you don't have to thank me or anything. I did it because you're my best friend and I wanted you to be happy when you woke up, or as happy as possible with all that's happened." Sam leaned back a little and smiled at his comment. She brought up her other hand and lightly tapped Freddie on the cheek, "That's a good little dork" said Sam, "I'm glad to see that I've trained you well."

Freddie just chuckled at her response knowing that it was just her way of saying thank you. He began to walk away and let go of her hand. Sam reached out and grabbed his hand before he got too far away. She yanked his arm hard and pulled him towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Thank you" she whispered into his ear, "you've been here since I woke up and have done everything to help me, so thanks Freddie." She pulled her head away from his shoulder and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Freddie began to blush but Sam didn't notice due to the low hospital lights. They both loosened their grip on each other reluctantly and Freddie began to back away. "I'll be back in a few" said Freddie as he walked towards the door. Sam just stared at the door frame as her eyes began to itch. She leaned back into her bed and began to rub her eyes. The day had been emotionally exhausting for Sam and she was starting to feel the repercussions. Then, before she noticed it was happening, she had fallen asleep.

Sam was shaken awake in the middle of her nightmare. She looked around the room and noticed Freddie sitting on the bed right next to her, holding her tight and rubbing her arm to calm her down. She latched onto his torso and began to sob into his chest for the second time in less than 24 hrs. "It was horrible" began Sam, "everyone had disappeared and I was left alone in the hospital. I couldn't get out and-." "Shh," soothed Freddie, "it was just a nightmare. I'm right here with you and I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Sam ended her sobbing and began to calm down. As Freddie tried to get up she just pulled him back down onto the bed. "Please don't leave" pleaded Sam. "Ok ok, I'm still here, calm down" replied Freddie. He leaned back into the bed and so did Sam. She grabbed one of his arms and pulled it around her torso. Soon Freddie heard her breathing regularly noticing that she was asleep and he too let sleep over come him, thinking about how he loved the feeling of her body against his.

**A/N – So this marks the end of the background to the story. From here on out the story should pick up more. Hope you like it a lot, and of course I'd love to hear what you think, so make with the clicky clicky of the review button... if you want that is, no pressure. Thanks in advance to all!!!**


	5. iGet To Go Home

**A/N – Heya peoples. Glad to see I got all the reviews I got for the last chapter. Since I was such a bad author before and took so long to update I decided to make up for it by putting up another chapter before the end of the week. This probably won't be happening all that often but it just so happens I had a good amount of free time. But I promise from now on I will update one to two times a week. But enough of that, on with the show…. I mean story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly, but gladly I don't otherwise I might end up ruining. **

Chapter 4

Sam awoke the next morning feeling extremely comfortable. It was probably the fact that she felt protected in the arms of… Sam froze as soon as she realized that there was someone in her bed with their arms wrapped around her waist. Slowly, she began to turn her head around to see who was with her. When she came face to face with Freddie, the memories from the night before came flooding back to her. "_That's right, he stayed last night" _thought Sam as she turned her head back to the pillow.

Sam tried her hardest to keep still in the bed so that she wouldn't wake Freddie and so that she could hold on to this moment for as long as possible. As she felt him begin to stir his hand began to move higher on her torso. Thinking that Freddie was trying to get a little too frisky, Sam decided to give Freddie the proper response. She lifted his arm up and elbowed him hard in the ribs.

Freddie having already been at the edge of the bed failed to get a grip on anything before ending up on his back next to the hospital bed. He groaned and looked up to see Sam looking down at him from the side of the bed. "Next time," said Sam with a smirk on her face, "don't try to get fresh with me so early in the morning. Oh and good morning by the way." She rolled back over onto the bed and stared at the ceiling with a huge smile on her face.

Freddie groaned and tried to get up. He reached for the hospital bed hoping to grip something to help him up. Instead of gripping something sturdy all he got was a handful of sheets. So when he pulled on these sheets not only did he fall back hard onto the floor but it also brought with it an extra weight on top of him, the sheets had so kindly given him the gift of Sam.

Sam couldn't figure out what had just happened. One moment she was just lying there happily on her bed and the next thing she knew she was tumbling off and landing on top of a really long white pillow. As she tried to get up she pressed on the white pillow and pushed herself up only to fall back again when the pillow groaned and scared her. She pulled on the sheet and revealed the face of her very comfortable pillow. "Oh, hey Freddork" said Sam as she once again tried to get up, putting a little more pressure on Freddie's torso than was needed.

She got up and got back onto the bed once more. Freddie once again went through the process of getting back up, this time opting to do it himself rather than have a repeat of what just happened. When he was finally on his feet he just glared hard at Sam. He was about to scold her for what she did but was interrupted by a doctor walking into the room. "Well good morning Sam. How are you feeling today?" asked the doctor that had been there when she woke up. "Ok I guess" responded Sam. "Well, the nurse told me about your mishap yesterday in trying to get to the bathroom," said the doctor, "If you're up for it you can try again and if you can do it by yourself then we should be able to let you go today." Sam looked at the doctor with bright eyes. She immediately flipped her legs over to the side of the bed and slowly let herself down. She held herself up using the bed and tried her hardest to steady herself. Once she felt she had control she got up and slowly but steadily made her way to the bathroom.

Once she reached it, she turned back to look at the doctor with a smile on her face. "Alright then," said the Doctor, "I'll begin the paperwork to get you going home." With that the doctor looked over at Freddie and nodded his head then proceeded to leave the room. Once the door was closed Sam let herself collapse to the floor. Freddie ran over to help her up and put her back into the bed. There was something along the lines of thanks muttered by Sam as she once again got comfortable in the bed. "You know if you're not feeling up to walking yet you should probably be here for a little longer" said Freddie.

Sam just glared back at him. "The doctor said I could go and so I'm going to go," responded Sam, "and if you have a problem with that I can always give you another reason to fear me, got it?" Freddie sighed and nodded his head knowing that he could not reason with the tough blonde.

The rest of the morning was uneventful, with Freddie sticking his nose into another book and Sam somehow finding an MMA fight on hospital TV. As the morning came to a close, Spencer, Carly and Ms. Benson came by to check up on Sam and get her ready to go. Around late noon the doctor came by asking Ms. Benson and Spencer to come with him to fill out the paperwork to release Sam.

Sam stayed there with Carly and Freddie talking about random stuff that had changed over the years. By 3, all the paperwork was done and a wheel chair was brought in to take Sam out of the hospital. Sam faintly remembered the doctor speaking about coming back to the hospital in a few weeks to check up on her.

As Sam left the front doors of the hospital and shakily got into the back seat of Ms. Benson's car she wondered what would be in store for her now that she would be living with Freddie. Before she knew it, they had reached Freddie and Carly's apartments. Freddie helped Sam out and slowly made their way inside. Each of them failed to notice the look on Carly's face as she saw them enter the building together.

They made it up the elevator and towards their apartments. Sam by force of habit began walking towards Carly's only to be held back by Freddie. She turned to look at him with a questioning look. "You should really get some rest" said Freddie. She just stared at him blankly and then wrapped the arm she had draped over shoulder a little too tightly around his neck. He began to struggle a bit screaming out her name as he was dragged into Carly's apartment.

Spencer and Carly chuckled, "Something's never change in this world, no matter how much time passes" commented Spencer. They followed Sam and Freddie into their own apartment, not questioning how Sam had gotten in without the key, just attributing it to Sam's way while Ms. Benson looked over at the group and then made her way into her own apartment.

Inside Sam was sitting on the couch, her feet on the coffee table and Freddie on one end of the couch, his arms crossed as he tried to be mad at Sam for putting him into a head lock.

By the time night came, Freddie bid farewell to Spencer and Carly and headed home. Sam tried to ignore the fact that she should go _home_ for the night as well but by 10 could no longer ignore the feeling and decided to say good night to everyone and leave.

She walked across the hall and into Freddie's apartment. As she walked in she began to remember the last time she had been here, only to drag Freddie out of his apartment when he had tried to leave iCarly. She walked in and noticed that it looked very similar to Carly's apartment only that all the furniture looked very dull and everything was incredibly clean and sterilized. She just stood there at the main entrance taking everything in when Freddie appeared from the side coming out of a room. "Hey" said Freddie coming up to her. Sam just shook her head to regain her composure, "so where's my room?" asked Sam.

"Well," began Freddie, "seeing as we don't have an elevator like Carly, my mom and I decided it would be better if you just stayed on the main floor." Sam nodded her head and motioned for Freddie to lead the way. He led back to where he came from, into his room.

She began to feel a bit uncomfortable being in his room, especially after what had happened the night before. "The bed is right there, my mom left you some clothes in the bathroom down the hall so you could change" said Freddie, "If you need anything just yell and I'll come." "Where are you going to be?" asked Sam. "I'll be sleeping on the couch in the living room" replied Freddie. "Oh" commented Sam, feeling a bit of guilt knowing that he hadn't really had a good night's sleep in a bed since she had woken up.

Freddie walked out of the room taking some clothes with him and locking himself in the bathroom. He walked out a minute later and dropped his clothes into a bin in the closet. He looked over at Sam, wanting to say something but instead chose to say good night and walked out of the room towards the living room. She made her way into the bathroom to change and then walked back to Freddie's room and hopped onto the bed.

She laid in the bed staring at the ceiling just thinking. She was glad to be out of the hospital but it just wasn't the same. She no longer had her home, the last of her family was gone, minus Carly but she held a bit of resentment towards her due to the fact that she was dating Freddie. She needed to get her to confess to it, she really wanted to know how it was the Carly came to realize how much of a great guy Freddie was. It was with these thoughts that she slowly fell asleep, having a nightmare that night about watching Freddie and Carly in bed together, laughing about how much Sam's life sucked.

Sam awoke to the smell of bacon the next morning. "_Oh wonderful bacon, come to me" _thought Sam. There was a knock on the door and Sam mumbled a come in before beginning to sit up on the bed. The door opened revealing a tray of breakfast foods and a glass of orange juice. "_Oh super powers, you've done it again" _thought Sam with a huge smile on her face.

Freddie walked in and set the tray down in front of Sam. "Mornin' Sam," said Freddie letting go of the tray so as not to lose a finger as Sam lunged at the food, "how you feeling today?" Freddie thought he heard a good but couldn't tell as Sam mouth was full of food. Freddie just chuckled and began to leave the room. "Well its Sunday" said Freddie when he reached the doorway, "so if you're up for it, we can explore the city if you want for the day." Sam smiled at the thought of being able to spend the day with Freddie but then dropped that smile when she realized that it would most likely include his girlfriend and her best friend, Carly.

She mumbled an ok then returned to her food and watched Freddie walk out of the room. As she looked over in the mirror she saw the mess on top of her head that she called hair. Her cheeks began to turn pink at the thought that Freddie had seen her looking like such a mess.

Once her breakfast was over, Sam walked out into the living room to find Freddie cleaning the kitchen and his mother sitting in front of the television. She went through the same line of question with Ms. Benson as she had with Freddie. As Freddie finished cleaning the kitchen he walked towards his room to change out of his pajamas.

Sam asked Ms. Benson about getting a change of clothes, so Ms. Benson helped her up the stairs and into her new room for her to pick out her clothes. When Sam was left alone in the room she began to really take in her surroundings.

The room was painted a light purple and was almost twice the size of her old room. There was a queen sized bed in the center of the room, two night stands on either side of the bed, and a dresser off to the side. All of the furniture was made of wood with a dark red finish. She walked over to the dresser and noticed a box for jewelry. Inside it had a few of the things that she had had in her old room. Next to it there were four gift wrapped boxes. As she picked them up she noticed a little note on one saying happy birthday and another with the same message, the other two saying merry Christmas. As she re read the note, she saw that they were all from the same person, Freddie Benson. As she began to move the presents she failed to notice the greeting card that fell from in between the boxes and underneath her dresser.

She walked over to her bed and began to open each one. Each one of them had different clothes that Freddie must have picked out with Carly, unless of course he was secretly hiding being a bit fruity. They were really nice, one having a red skull surrounded by white large polka dots, another being a penny tee saying "The meaning of life = HAM" and the last two being sweaters that held Christmas themes, one had only Christmas related foods on it.

She smiled as she saw that Freddie had cared enough to buy her presents even though she wasn't awake to receive them. She held back the tears and decided to go ahead and get dressed for the day. She grabbed her clothes for the day and called for Mrs. Benson to help her get to the shower. When she was finally ready and downstairs in the living room, she sat watching TV wondering how it could be possible that Freddie take longer than her to get out of the shower.

As she heard the door to the bathroom open and feet scurrying across the floor heading towards Freddie's room, she lowered the volume on the TV. She lifted her hand and began to count down from 5. When she reached one there was a loud "SAM!" shouted and coming from Freddie's room. There were loud footsteps as Freddie stomped out of his room and into the living room.

Sam continued to watch TV and tried to ignore the fact that Freddie was coming. He stepped in front of the TV and held out a sausage patty in front of her face. "No thanks, I already ate" said Sam as she tried to look around Freddie to continue watching TV. "What was this" questioned Freddie while waving the meat in front of her face for dramatic effect, "doing in my underwear drawer?" Sam finally looked at Freddie and noticed that he had chosen to walk out in just his towel. She took a quick second to look him over and realized that years had been good to him. A blush began to creep over cheeks as her mind began to wonder what he looked like underneath that towel. "What?" questioned Sam after finally regaining some of her composure, "I was just being nice. I thought you would be hungry when you got out of the shower, I know I get like that sometimes."

Freddie let out a frustrated grunt as he began to walk back towards his room to finish changing. "By the way," began Sam before Freddie had made it to his room, "cute boxers. I especially loved the ones with hearts all over them." Freddie face began to burn up at the thought that Sam had actually looked through his underwear drawer.

A little while later, Freddie and Sam were ready to go, and began their trek to explore the town. "Is Carly coming with us?" asked Sam as they passed her apartment and went towards the elevator. "She says she has some homework that she needs to get done but that she might be able to join us later in the afternoon." "Oh" replied Sam, letting a smile creep over her face at the thought of being able to spend most of the day alone with Freddie.

They made it to out the doors of Bushwell Plaza and into the Groovy Smoothie. Sam began to get a little tired from the walk, having not been used to walking just yet and decided to sit while Freddie went to get smoothies. As she sat there waiting she noticed someone she thought she recognized. He walked over to her but she couldn't quite figure out where she'd seen him before.

"Hey T-Bo" said Freddie as he returned with the smoothies in hand. Sam eyes grew wide as she saw the man in front of her. "_This can't be T-Bo" _thought Sam. The man that stood in front of her had short black hair and wore a long sleeve shirt and tie. He looked to clean cut to be T-Bo. "Hey Freddie" replied T-Bo, "how's everything?" "Everything is good" said Freddie, "how's business?" "Ah, you know" said T-Bo, "the usual. It's hard being manager of such a popular place. Well enjoy your smoothies." Freddie chuckled and waved as T-Bo headed towards the main counter.

"What happened to him?" questioned Sam as she grabbed her smoothie. "What do you mean?" asked Freddie, "Oh you mean the new look. Well he got a manager's position and he had to change up his look to look more professional." Sam just continued to stare at T-Bo, not quite believing in what she was seeing.

They continued sipping their smoothies and left to go explore the rest of the town. A lot had changed apparently. Inside-out Burger was no longer that, instead it had become a health food place. Most of the mall's stores had closed only to reopen with the same merchandise under a different name. It was all a little overwhelming for Sam but she had dealt with it, trying not to let it get to her.

By the afternoon, Carly had finally caught up with them at the mall. They spent a little more time walking around but Sam was beginning to feel really tired and so they all decided to head back to Bushwell. When they arrived, they went into Carly's apartment and sat down to watch TV. Sam, having been really exhausted, ended up falling asleep.

She awoke to the sound of whispered fighting. As she stretched out a little she noticed that she was on the couch alone, and by the sights outside the window it was night time already. She looked over to kitchen and saw Freddie and Carly arguing.

"I still don't understand why we can't tell her?" asked Carly, and by the look on Freddie's face this wasn't the first time she had mentioned it. "I told you already, she's been through a lot" responded Freddie, "I don't think that dropping on her that her two best friends are going out is really going to improve her situation." Carly just sighed and dropped the spoon and pan she had been cooking with. "Look," began Carly, "I know that you care about her well being, but I love you and I don't want to have to keep that from anyone. Besides, she's my best friend. I'm sure if anything she'll be happy that you and I found someone we truly and deeply care for." As she ended she leaned over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning into kiss him.

At that point Sam turned back to the couch and pretended to be asleep. "Fine" conceded Freddie, "we'll tell her. **But**, we wait until tomorrow night. She still has to deal with school tomorrow and that's going to be bad enough." Carly merely nodded and leaned upwards to kiss Freddie again before turning her attention back what she was cooking.

Freddie turned and walked towards the couch. Sam heard him as he reached the couch and stood looking over her. She felt him run his hand through her hair softly before pulling back. He sighed and walked towards the door. "I'll be back, I need to get something from home" said Freddie to Carly as he walked out the door.

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur for Sam. She had dinner with everyone that night but didn't really pay attention to any of the discussion. Afterwards she said good night early on and left to Freddie's apartment. She changed and was lying down in Freddie's bed before any of the Benson's had even returned. As she was falling asleep she faintly remembered Freddie walking into the room to grab his clothes for the night. She did however clearly remember when he walked over to the bed and tucked her in properly even giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room for the night.

**A/N – So now it's time to head back school, I wonder what will happen to Sam. I mean after all she can't just skip ahead of everyone else and continue with school… or can she? Well you know what I like. I like it when people press the little button that tells me what they think. So make me happy PLEASE!!! Until the next chapter, SEE YA!!!**


	6. iGo To School Again

**A/N – WOOT WOOT, another chapter to add to the list and I'm keeping with my word of updating at least twice a week. So on to a few responses to some reviews, which I loved by the way so thank you to all those who reviewed. I was asked about the length of this story. To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know. I already figured out when I'm going to end it and depending on how people loved the story I will figure out whether to add a sequel or not. Also if you visit my profile you'll see that I have another story in the planning stages, so hopefully you'll all read that one when the time comes. But enough about that let's get on with the story. ENJOY ONE AND ALL!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly, but I'm not sad about it.**

Chapter 5

Sam awoke the next morning to an annoying ringing in her ear. She opened her eyes to look for the source of the annoyance and found it sitting on the nightstand dancing around. She groaned in frustration and got out of the bed. She reached for the alarm clock without turning off and walked out the room. She walked into the main living room and found Freddie sleeping soundly on the couch.

She chucked the still ringing clock towards Freddie. She heard a successful ding as it landed on Freddie's head and then smirked as she heard the thud of Freddie falling off the couch. "I think it's time for school Freddison" said Sam. Freddie lifted his head, pulled off the sheet that was covering his head and glared at Sam once he finally was able to focus long enough.

She just smiled and waved behind her as she walked back towards Freddie's room. Freddie groaned and began to pick himself up off the floor. He folded his stuff up neatly and placed it on the couch before beginning to slowly drag himself towards his room. As he reached for the handle the door swung open and he fell forward on to his face. Sam just smiled and looked down at him as he muttered a muffled "Ow."

She stepped onto his back, receiving a groan for her efforts, and then continued the rest of the way out of his room. She ventured up the stairs, taking her time while going up, and went into her room. She began to get dressed and choose to wear the penny tee that Freddie had given her. She picked up her old back pack, checking inside to see that she had what she needed. She nearly squealed when she saw that there was a fat cake inside.

She pulled it out and made her way down the stairs happily chewing on the fat cake. When she finally reached the main floor, she walked towards the kitchen and sat down at the counter. A few minutes later, Freddie walked in looking clean cut and ready for another day, well except for that purple mark above his eye. "Morning Fredward" said Sam cheerily, "what happened to your forehead?"

Freddie turned to look at Sam and gave her the hardest glare he could muster. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud knocking. He sighed and turned towards the door. Sam continued to stare forward not bothering to see who it was. She heard what she could only assume to be the sound of a kiss before two sets of footsteps made their way towards the kitchen.

"Good Morning Sam" greeted Carly as she came up to the counter and took a place next to her. "Mornin' Carly" replied Sam with a yawn at the end. The three sat there making small talk while Freddie prepared cereal for him and Sam. As he handed her the bowl and placed the bottle of milk next to her bowl, he noticed the shirt that Sam was wearing and smiled before turning back to his breakfast. Carly just sat there watching them eat and commented on a big test that she had early this morning.

As Freddie and Sam finished their lunch, they all grabbed their stuff and headed out the door. Once they reached the outside, Sam finally noticed that there was no adult following them. She shrugged it off and thought they were going to take the bus. As she was about to ask Carly and Freddie about it she saw them walk around the side of the building, to the building parking lot.

Sam furrowed her brows in confusion and took off to catch up to them. As she rounded the corner she saw Freddie and Carly walking towards a blue car. When she finally caught up to them she saw as the lights flashed and Freddie made his way into the driver's seat. Sam's jaw dropped as she realized what car it was that Freddie had gotten into, it was a mustang. But it wasn't just any Mustang , this Mustang was a classic version. It was almost identical to the one from that Gone in Sixty Seconds movie. The car was a dark grey and had two racing stripes in dark blue going from front to back. From what she could tell the interior of the car was leather with a dark wood finish for the center console and dashboard.

Sam just stood there staring at the car not moving. Carly went over to her and shook her a bit. "You alright Sam?" asked Carly. "Ye… yeah" replied Sam, "perfectly fine." Carly just shrugged and made her way to the driver's door of Freddie's car. She pulled open and whispered something before quickly kissing him and closing the door. "See you at school Sam" called out Carly as she left Freddie's car and walked to what Sam could only assume would be Carly's car.

Sam slowly made her way to the passenger's seat of the car and got in. Freddie looked over at Sam as she got in. "You alright there?" asked Freddie when Sam had finally closed the door. "When did you…" trailed off Sam, still in too much shock at how great the car looked. Freddie just chuckled as he shifted the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot. "Well this was Spencer, Carly's and my mom's gift for my 17th birthday" said Freddie, "and over time I paid for a few modifications and now it looks like this." Sam just stared in awe at how someone that she once considered to be such a dork could own such an awesome car.

Before she knew it, they had made it to school. Sam got out of the car and began to make her way to the main doors. Freddie followed close behind her, finally her side when they made it to the main door. As Sam looked around, everything was still the same as it was when she left. She groaned as she realized that this was not one of the places she cared to not have changed.

Freddie walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Sammy, let's get you to the principal's" said Freddie with a smirk on his face. Sam immediately forgot about her thoughts of the school crumbling now focusing on how to end Freddie Benson's life and make it seem like a school accident. "You're dead Benson" said Sam with venom in her voice. Freddie gave her a cocky grin before taking off down the hall.

Sam chuckled as she realized that he was probably trying to lead her to the Principals office. She smiled and took a short cut through some teacher's classes and through an air vent. She made it to the front of the Principal's office just as Freddie rounded the corner. He kept looking behind him to see if Sam was on his tail and because of that failed to notice as she stuck out her foot in front of him. With a small yelp he tripped and slid across the floor.

Sam walked over to him and used her foot to flip him over. Once he was on his back she bent down and looked at him. He groaned and looked over at her, the pain evident in those wonderfully chocolate eyes. "Oh come on Benson" began Sam, "you should know by now that there isn't a challenge that you will beat me at." She gave him a few light slaps on the now noticeable bruise on his forehead, getting another yelp from him as the pain shot through his head, and then walked over to the Principals office.

As she walked in she greeted the Secretary and was not surprised as the woman screamed her head off and took off out of the office. Principal Franklin came out from his office to see the cause of the commotion. "Well hello Samantha" said Principal Franklin. "Heya Teddy" replied Sam before being given a look from Principal Franklin causing her to replace her greeting with "Hello Principal Franklin."

Principal Franklin smiled and motioned for her to follow him as he made his way back into his office. As he sat down at his desk, Sam took a seat in the all too familiar chair. "So let's start off by saying I'm glad to see you out of the hospital" said Principal Franklin, "and I'm glad that you've decided to join us at school. Now before you say anything, I just want to tell you that I understand that you are behind on your work for almost two years of schooling."

Sam looked down as she heard this. It would really suck if she had to be two years behind her friends. "But I might have a solution" said Principal Franklin causing he to look up hopefully at the Principal. "We might be able to catch you up to your friends but it will take a lot of dedication" began Principal Franklin. "I'll do it," replied Sam. "You haven't even heard what it is yet" stated Principal Franklin. "It doesn't matter" replied Sam, "I'll do whatever I need to do so that I can be in the same grades as my friends." Principal Franklin laughed at her determination and nodded his head. "Alright then," said Principal Franklin, "but I'll let you know what you have to do anyways…"

Sam walked out of the principal's office with a depressed look on her face and a backpack full of books. She could not believe that she had just gone and said she would do all it took to get back into her proper grade. She sighed heavily and realized that she could only enlist the help of one person to get all of this done. She made her way down the familiar hallways towards where Freddie's locker was. As she rounded the corner she came to a halt when she saw Carly with her arms around Freddie neck and then saw her pull him down into a very passionate kiss.

Sam lost her grip on the backpack and let it drop causing a loud slam that caused everyone in the hallway to turn to look at her, including the two lovebirds. Freddie tried to call out to her but failed to grab her attention before Sam took off down the hallway. Carly called out to her blonde best friend and then looked back to Freddie. "She didn't take that like I thought she would" said Carly, with a shameful look on her face. Freddie still at a loss for words just shook his head. The bell rang and Carly picked up her book bag, gave Freddie a kiss and made her way off to class. "I'll talk to her when we get home" called out Carly as she continued on to her next class.

Freddie stood rooted to the spot. Finally he made a decision and turned around to put his books into his locker. He grabbed a few books he thought he might need, slammed the locker shut, and then went over to the spot where Sam had dropped her stuff. He picked up the bag and almost lost his arm in the process not realizing how heavy it was. Once he had it all secure he made his way to the parking lot and placed all the books in his trunk. He walked around to the front of the school and saw a few wisps of blonde hair as they made their way onto a bus. Freddie rounded the parking lot as quick as he could and hopped into his car chasing after the bus.

He kept watch until he finally saw his blonde walk off the bus and go into the park. He pulled into the park parking lot and then made his way in, looking for a sign of Sam. Finally he found her swinging on one of the swing sets. He walked around her and saw as she swung back forth, not really gaining much speed.

"Hey" said Freddie causing Sam to get scared and fall back. Freddie ran up close and caught her before she hit the ground. They stayed in that position, with Freddie kneeling down on one knee and Sam in his arms once again, for a minute before Sam came to her senses and struggled to get back on her feet. Once she was back on her feet she began walking as fast as she could through the park. Freddie sighed and took off after her. "Sam" called out Freddie, "Sam come on, talk to me." He finally caught up to her and tried to grab her arm. As soon as his hand made contact with her arm she swatted it away as if it had burned her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" whispered Sam. She came to a stop, which caused Freddie to stop a few steps behind her. "I'm sorry?" replied Freddie. "Why didn't you tell me?" said Sam, using her normal voice this time. Freddie looked down at the sand beneath his feet. Sam was about to continue walking when she didn't' get an answer but then she heard his voice and stopped herself. "I was scared" replied Freddie. "What do you mean scared?" asked Sam, annoyance evident in her voice. Freddie sighed, "I know I didn't show it before but I really cared about what you thought" began Freddie as Sam finally turned around to face him, "I know that back then you always said Carly would never love me. So now that we are actually going out I thought you would-" "What?" asked Sam, "you thought I would turn Carly against you?!" "No" said Freddie, "I thought that you had been through too much already and I didn't want to throw any more curve balls at you and… I also thought you would tell me to stop dating her."

Sam looked at Freddie with a shocked look on her face. "Like I said before" continued Freddie, "Your opinion means a lot to me. And if you told me to stop dating her I would do it in a heartbeat because as much as you might cause me grief and misery I know deep down you really care about me. So I know you would have a reason for telling me to do it." Sam finally let the look of shock vanish from her face and replaced it with a solemn expression. "Freddie answer me this" said Sam, looking to Freddie and receiving a nod for her to continue, "Do you really want to date Carly?"

Freddie hesitated for a moment before replying with "She's been my biggest crush since I was 10, I like her a lot and she loves me." "Then you can date her" replied Sam, a fake smile plastered on her face. She went over to Freddie and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. Before Freddie had the opportunity to hug her back, he felt the elastic on his underpants being yanked upwards. Freddie grunted looking at Sam as she backed up. "Next time you keep something like this from me" said Sam right in Freddie's face, "the punishment will be so much worse than a Texas Wedgie. Got it?" Freddie merely nodded still in too much pain from the wedgie to vocalize a response. "Good" replied Sam, slapping the bruise on Freddie's forehead which caused him to double over onto the sand in pain.

As Freddie rolled over in pain, Sam made her way back to the swing set and began to swing again. She felt her heart break as Freddie said he wanted to date Carly but she realized that if he was happy then there was nothing more that she could want for him. When Freddie finally readjusted his underwear and the pain in his had bruise subsided, he made his way over to the swing set. He sat on the swing next to her and pushed himself off. They both sat there swinging in silence, remembering another time where they had been in this position.

**Flashback**

A 10 year old Sam ran to the swing set along with her best friend Carly behind her. As Sam hopped onto the swing set Carly told her she was going to play on the jungle gym. "Be careful Freddie honey" heard Sam coming from some lady carrying a large orange suitcase with her. "I will mommy" called back a young boy whom she assumed to be Freddie.

He hopped onto the swing next to her and began to swing slowly. "Hey" said Freddie to Sam. "Hi" replied Sam. "Aren't you in the class next door to mine, with Mrs. Akarbe?" asked Freddie. Sam looked over at the boy and recognized him as the boy that usually came to deliver messages from the teacher next door. "Yeah and you must be that dork that's always delivering the messages from Mr. Brown" replied Sam.

Freddie glared at the girl next to him. "That's not a very nice name" said Freddie. Sam merely shrugged and saw as Carly came running over to her. "SAM!" called our Carly, "there is a man giving out Cotton Candy, come on! Spencer said he would buy us some. Oh hi, aren't you that boy that lives on the other side of the hall by my house?" Freddie shyly nodded at the girl in front of him.

Sam saw the look of longing that Freddie gave Carly and immediately got jealous. She swung as hard as she could and then let go of the swing set, flying through the air and landing on the sand perfectly. "Come on Carly," called out Sam. Carly waved at Freddie and then took off to the where the cotton candy was.

Sam looked back and saw Freddie looking down at the sand while still swinging. "Hey!" called out Sam. Freddie looked up from the swing. "You coming or not Freddork?" asked Sam. Freddie ginned happily, failing to catch the insult, and tried to do what Sam did and jump off the swing set. Sadly he wasn't as good as her and as such landed on his feet and then face planted into the sand. Sam tried to hide her laughing as she saw him sprawled out in the sand.

He rolled over and rubbed the sand out of his eyes. When he finally became aware of his surroundings, he saw Sam standing over him holding her hand out. As he took it, he heard Sam ask him "you alright there?" "Yeah" responded Freddie when he finally got to his feet, "I'm ok." She laughed at him and kept hold of his hand, dragging him rather roughly to where the cotton candy was to be found.

**End Flashback**

Sam remembered that day with a smile on her face, realizing that the same way she had helped him when he fell is the same way he was helped her since she woke up at the hospital. She heard Freddie swing hard and saw as he flew out of the swing and landed perfectly on the sand. Sam swung hard and decided to follow his example. As she flew through the air, she failed to make it to the sand and was caught by Freddie instead.

She looked at him questioningly but he began to answer before she could ask the question. "You're barely even walking and you want to do that." Sam looked down in shame as she was placed on the ground. Freddie nudged Sam and then began making his way to the parking lot. As they were walking a thought occurred to Sam.

"You skipped class" stated Sam with a smirk on her face. Freddie smiled as she began to nudge him. "Wow Freddie. When did you turn into such a bad boy?" taunted Sam. "Well I figured it was better than waking up with who knows what in my bed" said Freddie. Sam chuckled as they finally made it to the car. "Smart boy" said Sam as she hopped into the car with Freddie.

As they made their way to Bushwell, Sam finally remembered that she had to speak to Freddie about her way back into school. She was about to mention it when they arrived at the plaza but was stopped when she saw Carly waiting for them by the door.

**A/N – I know, maybe not my best chapter but it had to be done. Everything I put in has its purpose and you will come to understand once it makes its reappearance. So please take the time to tell me what you think, as always it helps me continue with this wonderful project. Love you all and thank you in advance!!!**


	7. iGirl Talk With Carly

**A/N – Hi everybody, glad to see you've all returned for another dose of Seddie goodness. Well I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to watch iTwins!!! It seems like Jennette and Nathan cannot keep their lips off of each other. Hmmm, I wonder what Dan could be trying to tell us seeing as nothing has ever happened between Miranda and Nathan, maybe he doesn't want anyone getting the wrong impression… Well enough about that, we'll just have to wait and see. ENJOY as always and thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really helps me write. **

Chapter 6

Freddie parked his car and turned off the engine. Sam stood still knowing that she would have to face Carly sooner or later but she was kind of hoping for the latter. "Hey" said Freddie poking Sam in the arm, "I'm sure she'll understand if you explain it to her. She's your best friend after all, who better to understand the essence that is Sam." Sam smiled and looked over at Freddie. "Sometimes" responded Sam with a grin on her face as she reached for the door handle, "you can be such a dork Freddie." She opened the door, figuring that it was time to face the music.

She walked towards Carly and stood about a foot from her. Carly stayed there kind of annoyed but at the same time worried about how this was going to turn out. She didn't like the fact that her boyfriend had spent all day with Sam but she could forgive him as long as he had been able to solve the problem with Sam. The silence lasted for a few seconds before Sam finally couldn't take it and spoke first. "I approve" was all she said in a low tone of voice to Carly.

Carly took a moment to decipher what Sam said but as soon as she figured it out she jumped with glee. She ran up to Sam, nearly squeezing the life out of her while screaming happily. Freddie chuckled as he approached the two girls. "Carly you're killing me" gasped Sam. Carly loosened her grip enough for Sam to breathe but still didn't truly let her go. "I'm sorry for not saying anything" said Carly, "I promise we weren't trying t keep it from you it's just we were waiting for the right time, I mean I told Freddie let's tell her now but then he said-."

"Carls!" screamed Sam which got her to shut up. "It's ok" continued Sam, "Freddie already explained everything to me. Just try not to do it again." Carly nodded furiously while wiping some tears from her eyes. "Now come on," said Sam, "you owe me a Ham, a bucket of ice cream and I'm assuming you're dying to tell me all the details of what happened." Carly planted a huge grin on her face and grabbed Sam, pulling her into the building and towards her apartment. As Sam was being pulled she looked back and saw Freddie following them with a smile on his face. "_He must be happy that things are starting to look like normal now"_ thought Sam,_ "if only the normal would be me and him together and not Carly and him._"

Carly finally let go of Sam when they made it to her door. She unlocked it and entered, pulling Sam in and slamming the door on Freddie. Freddie stood outside the door with a shocked look on his face. The door opened and Carly popped out, never leaving the door way. "Sorry but its girls' night tonight, I'll see you tomorrow at school" said Carly, leaning over and giving Freddie a chaste kiss before closing the door. Freddie saw as Sam gave him a lopsided grin and waved bye at him before the door fully closed. Freddie sighed and turned around to enter his apartment.

Sam sat on the couch and saw Carly lock the door, which seemed a lot louder to her than she remembered, before running into the kitchen. Sam slowly and lazily got off the couch and went to sit at the counter by the kitchen. Carly walked over to the oven and popped in a VERY large ham to cook, this was huge even to Sam's standards. Sam looked at Carly and realized that as much as she hated it, for fear of not losing her two best friends she would have to act the role of the giddy girl best friend.

As Carly walked back to the sink to wash her hands and begins preparing the rest of the food for dinner, Sam decided to go ahead and get started with 'girl talk'. "Alright Shay" said Sam, a playful tone her voice, "I know you've been dying to tell someone other than Spencer about you Freddie so spill what happened." Carly laughed and responded "You could always read me so well." Carly got the last of the food out, apparently it was going to be a spaghetti taco night, "_Awesome"_ thought Sam.

As Carly grabbed a pot and filled it with water she began to recount her story. "Well, it all started when we began junior year. It was another year of school that you weren't going to be around for and I was beginning to get really depressed. I tried to push through by studying extra hard and throwing myself into really hard classes. But once they were over the depression hit me twice as hard," Carly began to get a few tears in her eyes and wiped at them before continuing with her cooking and the story.

"It was pretty bad for me and even though I had some friends at school they were nothing compared to you. So by the time winter break started I had gone into seclusion. No one but Freddie and Spencer bothered to come see me" Carly paused once again to put the noodles in the pot and stir them around before placing the lid on it. "After one week of being locked in my room, Freddie decided that enough was enough. He picked the lock to my room, a trick he said he learned from watching you do it so many times, and pulled me out of bed. He carried me into the shower and placed me in the tub, and then turned on the shower."

Sam tried her hardest not to laugh but could see the smile on Carly's face so she knew that this wasn't as painful as it once might have been. "So what did you do?" asked Sam trying to hide her snickering. "Well" continued Carly looking at the floor, "I slapped him, hard." Sam's jaw dropped at this, she knew Carly could get mad but for her to go and slap someone, especially Freddie seemed too farfetched. "He didn't move though, he stood there and took it. I slapped him two more times before falling onto him and beating on his chest. The entire time he just let me hit him until I couldn't anymore and just cried into his chest."

Sam was shocked at all of this; never would she believe that Carly could end up acting like this. I mean this was Carly, the girl who had basically been her mother since they first met. She always led her to do what was right and stuck out for her closest friends. To hear that she could become so broken just because Sam wasn't around didn't seem possible. But by the look in Carly's eyes, Sam knew that everything that she had said was the truth. At this point Sam walked over to Carly and gave her a hug. Carly hugged her back, stopping the tears from coming out and releasing Sam to check on the food. Sam went back to the counter and sat down, waiting patiently for Carly to continue her story.

"After that," said Carly, "he spent the rest of the night explaining how he missed you just as much as I did. But he also knew something else." Carly looked at Sam before continuing, "He said that no matter how bad it would get, you wouldn't want us to go crazy just because you weren't there. He said that you would want us to have our fun but always keep you in the back of our mind, never really forgetting you yet not dwelling on you all the time." Sam smiled encouragingly at her friend and nodded. "Freddork… he does know me better then I know myself sometimes" said Sam laughing a little at the end.

"Once he told me that things got better" continued Carly, "he spent a lot of time with me, making sure that I was well and everything. I stopped dedicating myself in school so much and made some new friends to help pass the time. I got to be Student Council President, and was also part of the Honor Society. So things were beginning to look up, and throughout all this, I noticed that Freddie was there giving me the push I needed to succeed."

At this point, Carly had completely dropped the sad face and replaced it with a dreamy expression, the same one that Freddie used to have back when he first met Carly. "Let me guess" began Sam but was cut off by Carly, "Yup, that's when I realized what a great guy he was." Carly giggled as thoughts of her relationship with Freddie ran through her head. "I finally came to my senses, after all that time that I spent rejecting him, I now wished that he would ask me out again." "So what happened?" asked Sam. "Well I think he never asked thinking I would reject him, so I went ahead and asked him out. He thought I was playing a prank on him but when I told him it was real he agreed to go on the date."

Carly turned back to the food and began to strain the noodles while placing another pot on the stove. In that pot she began to place the ingredients for the spaghetti sauce. "Well?!" asked Sam a bit frustrated, "what happened after that?" "Well," said Carly, "we went out on a few dates and had our fun. But it wasn't until sometime in April that he finally decided to ask me to be his girlfriend." Carly got really happy at this point and almost didn't notice when the sauce began to pop and spill everywhere.

Carly ran over to check on the sauce while Sam sat there thinking. "_She's so happy, and Freddie finally got the girl of his dreams," _thought Sam, "_maybe long ago me and him may have had a chance. But it would seem that the opportunity has long since passed me by. I guess it's about time I tried to move on as well." _"Well I'm happy for you" said Sam, lying through her teeth but hoping that Carly didn't catch on, which she didn't because she was still on her Freddie high.

Carly turned back to look at her friend. "Don't worry Sam, this doesn't mean we're going to leave you alone" said Carly, "You're still our best friend. I know things have changed since you woke up but Freddie and I will still make time when we can to hang out with you. Especially since the summer is almost here." Sam smiled at Carly encouragingly, "I know that Carls, now where is that Ham that you promised me because Mama's getting reeeeaaaal hungry." Carly laughed and heard the oven bell ring, signaling that the ham was ready to go.

The rest of the night consisted of Sam eating to her heart's content while Carly and Spencer each tried to get a bite of the food without losing a finger, or a hand, or the whole arm if they got to close to the ham. Once the feeding was over, Carly and Spencer considered it more of a snack for them seeing as they barely got anything, Spencer went to his room for the night. This left Sam and Carly on the couch, with Sam catching up on all the missed episodes of Girly Cow.

Before late Carly had fallen asleep and Sam was left wide awake. She had begun to tire of Girly Cow, "_Too much of a good thing can be bad sometimes" _thought Sam, "_but it could never happen with ham... and maybe Freddie." _As she sat there she decided she might as well explore a little. She got up and walked up the stairs all the way to the iCarly studio. Once she got to the door she turned the knob only to notice that it was locked. Sam pulled out a hairpin and unlocked the door with ease.

As she entered she closed the door silently and hit the switch on the side to turn on the light. It didn't seem to have changed all that much from what she remembered. The only major difference was the dust and the boxes that littered the main stage area. She walked over to Freddie's tech cart and opened the laptop. Once she booted it up she began to look through the files of iCarly broadcasts. She opened one of the ones that had taken place after her accident.

She noticed that there wasn't that same spark that had once been in the show. Spencer was the one in Sam's place, trying his hardest to be a good sidekick but failing and Carly just didn't have any enthusiasm for the show. As the episode came to an end, Sam chose to not watch the rest of the shows, afraid that the episodes might get progressively worse. She gave the room one last look and decided to take her leave, otherwise all the memories might make her emotional again, and that was not something she wanted to go through again. She made it to the first floor and sat back down on the couch, falling asleep once her head touched the cushion.

The rest of the week was dull for Sam. Most days were spent at home, going through her stuff and organizing her new room. She was getting a lot better at walking. So by the end of the week she had decided to escape her confinement by spending some time at the park. She spent whatever time Carly and Freddie had to spare with them., but most of the time they were really busy with different things, if it wasn't school then it was afterschool stuff, and if it wasn't that then it was their jobs. Sam found out that Carly had gotten a job in the mall as a sales floor attendant in Build-a-Bra. Meanwhile Freddie was a website designer, and a pretty successful one at that. According to Mrs. Benson, he had programmed the websites for a few teachers at the school and also some local stores.

As Friday came to a close, Carly was stuck working late, and Freddie was at school finishing some work on the school website. As she thought about Freddie and school she realized that she still hadn't asked him about her assignment. She sat on the couch in her apartment, staring blankly at the television not really paying attention. It was because of this that she didn't notice Freddie had finally returned home.

Freddie saw her sitting on the couch just staring off into space. He crept towards her slowly and stood right behind her. He expected her to notice and react but she never did, so Freddie decided to have some fun. He leaned down and put his mouth right next to her ear. "Heya Sammy" whispered Freddie seductively, "what's on your mind?" The sound of his voice coupled with his breath prickling her skin caused Sam's body to go crazy and for her to jump and fall off the couch.

Freddie stood behind the couch laughing his head off while Sam tried her hardest to regain her composure and get her revenge. As she got up she never took her eyes off of Freddie. When she was finally on her feet and standing straight, Freddie's laughter began to die out. But once he saw the look on her face, his laughter completely died out.

Freddie hesitated as to whether he should take off running, and that was all the time Sam needed to be decide her plan of action. Freddie turned his body to run for the door but wasn't even facing it when he was tackled to the ground. He screamed and struggled as Sam got onto his back and got him into a head lock. "Not so brave now are ya, Fredderly?" He struggled a little harder and finally was able to un-wrap her arms from around his neck.

Once he held her arms away from him, he flipped them over so that Sam was lying on her back and he was straddling her. He held her arms above her head and leaned his head forward. "You'd be surprised at how brave I've become" whispered Freddie with a smirk on his face. That smirk turned into a pained expression as he felt a knee come into contact with his private area.

She shifted her hips and was able to push him off. Once her hands were free, she grabbed his arm, pulled it behind his back, yanked him up on his feet, and applied a little bit of pressure, "AAHHH, SAM!!!" Ok maybe she put a little too much pressure. Sam felt a hand grasp her arm and was not prepared for what came next. Freddie reversed her grab, switched positions so that she was in front and held her arm out in front of her. She tried to elbow him but Freddie used his other hand to grab her other arm. He pulled both her wrists above her head and grasped them both with one hand. She struggled to get out of his grasp but to no avail, he had a tight grip on her.

Freddie held her tight and leaned his mouth to where her ear was. "You know" whispered Freddie, once again sending a jolt through Sam's body, "that wasn't very nice. If I were anyone else I would be very very mad at the moment." Sam began to struggle even harder to get him to stop whispering into her ear. If he didn't stop soon she didn't think she'd be able to control her actions. Freddie ran his free hand from her wrist, down her arm and to her stomach.

She thought he was going to continue going and even wished for it but was instead treated to his hand tickling her. Sam screamed and laughed at the same time. It was too much; she couldn't believe that he knew that this was her weakness. She continued to fight but was too weak from all the tickling. She ended up giving up and begging Freddie to stop.

What a coincidence that Freddie's mom took this moment to walk through the door. She dropped the bags of groceries she was holding causing a loud bang that rang through the apartment. Freddie stopped his tickling to see what the source of the loud bang he heard was. He froze in place as he noticed his mom standing by the door with her jaw on the floor. As Sam's laughter began to die down and her breathing back to normal, Freddie thinking about the position that they were in. Freddie had Sam's wrist high about her head which caused her shirt to ride up exposing her lower stomach. His other hand was on her stomach looking like it was going to go underneath her shirt. And then to top it all off Sam's hair was a mess and looked as if she'd been rolling around on a bed with someone. "_Oh this isn't going to end well" _thought Freddie as he let Sam's wrists go.

He failed to realize that Sam was only held up by his hands and saw as she began to fall to the ground. Before she hit the ground Freddie had reacted and wrapped both arms around her. "Fredward Benson! What is going on here?" screamed Mrs. Benson, "You know what, I actually don't want to know." Freddie sighed seeing that he might as well try to explain himself. "It's not what it looks like mom" began Freddie before being cut off by Sam. "Oh Mrs. Benson it was horrible," began Sam as she finally got to her feet and rushed over to collapse onto Mrs. Benson, "I was sitting on the couch when your son attacked me. I tried to tell him to stop but he just wouldn't listen." Sam's fake sobs filled the apartment as she tried to sell her story.

"Nice try Samantha, but I know my Freddie better than that" said Mrs. Benson, "especially when it comes to attacking you." Sam stopped her sobs immediately and looked up at Mrs. Benson in shock. "And to me it looked like you were enjoying it a little too much." Mrs. Benson shrugged off Sam, picked up her bags and headed towards the kitchen. "Nice try though" said Mrs. Benson as she placed the bags on the counter.

Sam looked over at Freddie to see what he thought. "She's not who she used to be" was all Freddie said before going into the kitchen to help his mother. Sam sighed and dragged herself over to the TV again to see if she could focus. "_Good thing Mrs. Benson got here when she did" _thought Sam, "_though I kind of wish I could have seen what would have happened._"

Freddie joined Sam on the couch and sat watching the TV. Sam couldn't focus, being too paranoid of what Freddie might do to her. As she sat there keeping an eye on Freddie she finally remembered about the school thing. "Hey Freddie" questioned Sam. Freddie turned to look at her and nodded for her to continue. "I need a favor" continued Sam. Freddie's face went from curiosity to terror in less than a second. "Relax," reassured Sam, "it won't cause you any physical pain." Her words didn't do much to soothe Freddie but he nodded anyway for her to go ahead.

"Ok, here is the thing" said Sam, "I spoke with Principal Franklin and he had an idea for me to be able to go back to school with you and Carly." "Ok" said Freddie, "and what is it?" "He said" continued Sam, "that I could test out of the grades. What I'd do is learn all I can subjects that he assigned me and then take a huge test at the end. Then, if I pass it with at least a C, he'll let me go to back school with you guys." "Wow Sam," responded Freddie, "that sounds like a lot of work." "I know but that's where you come in" said Sam with a smile on her face, "you get to teach me." "Oh no" said Freddie already knowing that this was not a good idea for him. "Please Freddie" begged Sam, "I really need your help on this otherwise I wouldn't bother asking."

Freddie looked over at her and immediately regretted. Sam had resorted to the puppy dog pout once again. Freddie sighed, "_I really need to find a way to get around that look" _thought Freddie before saying "Alright I'll do it." "Yay" cheered Sam. "But, only on one condition" interjected Freddie. Sam stopped her cheering long enough to hear him. "You have to be dedicated" said Freddie, "that means when I say let's study there will be no whining, no excuses, just straight up studying." Sam had a scared look on her face as she saw how serious it was but she also knew he was the only way she even had a chance of passing this test. "Deal" she said and held out her hand. Freddie spit into his palm and shook her hand. "_This is going to be fun"_ thought both of them sarcastically as they shook hands to seal the deal.

**A/N – So there you go the big Seddie project. I wonder how it's going to work out for Sam. But Sam's a smart girl I'm sure she has a good chance of doing it. So please review and just because I love you all so much, here are a couple of lines from the next chapter which is already in the works.**

Sam was pushed rather roughly against the wall as this guy came closer. She tried to discreetly get away but the guy wouldn't allow her. He leaned in and began nibbling on her neck and she tried her hardest to sink into the wall and just disappear. For some reason she felt too weak to fight back, she couldn't even push him off and she didn't know why. The guy moved up from her neck to her mouth and immediately she was hit with the strong smell of alcohol on his breath. When his hand reached her waste it all got to be too much and she couldn't take it anymore. She placed her had on his arm to push him away but he was just too strong. All of a sudden she felt the guys arms leave her and saw as someone had yanked him back and thrown him into the nearby pool. He walked over to her and she ran into the arms of her knight in shining armor.

**So that's all you get. It might seem it a little weird but it'll all make sense in the next Chapter. So do me a small favor and push the little button that tells me what you think. UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, SEE YA!!!**


	8. iParty

**A/N – Heya people, really sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Class was beginning to get to me but I finally found some free time to finish this chapter. It's my longest one to date and don't forget to stick around for the author's note at the end where I explain some things. And as always, ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer – Nope, don't have any sort of ownership in iCarly.**

Chapter 7

Sam sat on Carly's couch enjoying the last of the episodes of Girly Cow she needed to finish catching up. She had a large tray of chicken wings and ham sitting on her lap. Well it had been large tray filled with chicken wings and ham, now it was mainly bones, both of the chicken and the large ham. As she placed the tray on the coffee table and sat back down she heard the lock on the door click.

"YAY!" cheered Carly as she walked into her apartment, "school's over, SUMMER IS HERE!!!" Sam and Freddie watched in amusement as they saw Carly do a little dance. "So I take it she's excited" commented Sam to Freddie. Freddie nodded while chuckling and made his way over to the couch. Carly finally finished her dance and went behind her couch to wrap her arms around her boyfriend. "So" began Carly, "what are our plans for the weekend?"

Freddie began to laugh as he felt her kissing his neck. Sam tried her hardest to focus on the TV but it was becoming increasingly hard. Now Sam could be a very understanding person, she knew that she had told Carly that she was ok with her and Freddie going out but that didn't mean she needed to see this right now. She realized that it would be impossible to focus on the TV so she got up made her way to the kitchen to get herself a drink.

Freddie heard Sam's loud sigh and decided he should put a stop to this display of affection. He turned and gave Carly a quick kiss before getting up and heading to the kitchen to follow Sam. Carly looked on as she saw him get up letting a look jealousy cross her face before she chose to follow them. Sam pulled out a pitcher of lemonade from the fridge while Freddie came out with the three glasses.

Sam placed the pitcher on the counter and went back into the fridge to look for food. When she came back with a tray of fruit she saw Freddie had already served her lemonade. She smiled at him and he did the same in return as Carly finally joined them at the kitchen table. Sam slid over the tray and had a rare moment of humanity by offering Freddie some fruit.

"So" said Carly, "what are the plans for the weekend, Freddie?" Freddie finished chewing on a piece of fruit and looked over at Carly. "I haven't gotten word of anything major," said Freddie, "there is supposed to be something at Germy's but he doesn't know yet." Carly pouted as she heard the news. "Ok then," responded Carly, "I guess we'll just wait and see." The rest of the day was spent lounging around Carly's living room and watching a lot of cheesy teen movies, Carly's choice of course.

After the third movie Sam was already passed out on Freddie's shoulder and Freddie the same on her head. Carly looked over at them and began to get really annoyed. "_She's trying to take him away from me," _thought Carly, _"I've seen the way she looks at him. But what's worse is that she might actually be winning. He barely pays attention to me anymore; all he does is make sure that Sam is happy. When we're alone he's always distracted and I could swear that he whispered her name when we were making out the other day."_

Carly got up from the couch trying to shake the couch as much as possible to wake them up but gave up and just walked to the kitchen. When she finally made it to the kitchen she rather loudly began to get a glass of water still to no avail. Somehow, someway, these two were still in a very deep sleep. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and decided to just wake them up.

As she walked over to the couch she saw Sam was no longer resting on Freddie's shoulder, now she was lying against Freddie's chest and Freddie had his arms wrapped around her waist. Jealousy and shock overtook Carly and she dropped the glass of water in her hand.

Freddie and Sam heard the glass as it hit the floor and woke up. They looked around the room in a daze as they each tried to rub the sleep out of their eyes. As Freddie looked around him, he sees Carly running up the stairs. He finally notices that his arms are wrapped around something warm. He looks down and sees a mess of blonde hair. Apparently the glass breaking wasn't enough for Sam to wake up and she snuggled up into Freddie's chest once again trying to get back to sleep.

Freddie chuckled, "_She looks real cute when she's sleeping and not trying to annoy me" _he thought. Freddie shook her a bit, "Come on Sammy, we need to get going home it's pretty late." Sam groaned in response and mumbled "Oh shut up Freddork, can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Sam's eyes shot open as she realized whose name she had just said. She looked down and noticed his arms around her. She jumped trying to get out of his grasp but failed to realize they were close to the edge and as such ended up on the floor.

Freddie tried his hardest to stifle the laughter but was failing miserably. Sam got up glared at him before making her way to the door. She called out a goodbye to Carly and then slammed the door. Freddie got up from the couch and heard the slam of the door across the hall signaling that Sam had made it home. Freddie sighed and decided he might as well head up the stairs to go and say goodbye to Carly.

Meanwhile Sam stood inside of Freddie's apartment leaning against the door. "_Stupid Freddie, holding me like that and making me feel like that"_ thought Sam, "_He's supposed to be with Carly, he doesn't have feelings for me. I'm supposed to be ok with that…" _Sam sighed and began to walk towards her room. That was when she realized that she had left her jacket on Carly's couch and decided to make her way back to Carly's.

When she entered the apartment she heard screaming coming from Carly's room. She wondered what was going on but wasn't going to snoop until she heard a crash. She carefully made her way up the stairs. The closer she got to Carly's room the more she could distinguish the voices. "Carly there was no need for that" said Freddie. "Not necessary!" screamed Carly, "what's not necessary is what you were doing with Sam downstairs. Who is your girlfriend, me or her?"

"Carly," said Freddie getting frustrated, "you know that you are my girlfriend." Sam felt a pang of jealousy as she heard this. "And I already told you that what happened downstairs was not on purpose" finished Freddie. Carly sighed very loudly and Freddie inched his was to Carly's side, afraid she might throw something else. Once he finally made it to her side he sat down on the end of the bed with Carly at the head, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"It's not fair Freddie," whined Carly, "she gets more attention than I do." "Carly now you know that is not true," responded Freddie, "we spend a lot of time together." "What?" scoffed Carly, "the time at school, when we walk home? Come on, we used to spend a lot more time than that together." "Yeah we did, but then Sam came back" interjected Freddie. "So?"asked Carly, "that means that all of a sudden we never get to spend time alone now?" "No that means I'm not going to leave her out there like she's a dog to be left at home" responded Freddie, "Carly, I shouldn't even be having to explain this to you. She is your best friend too."

"Then she should also understand that there is such thing as alone time with my boyfriend" said Carly. Freddie sighed, "So what do you want, you want to leave her alone to spend time with my mother? Look Carly, things are tough for her. She lost all of her family, her home, two years of her life, and found out her best friends are going out. It all can take a toll on a person. And I promised myself that I would do everything I could to help her because as mean as she might have been she was still one of my best friends. The same way I was there to help you when you went through your depression. I don't turn my back on people and one of the reasons I loved you was because you were the same way. But with the way your acting now, I'm beginning to wonder if you've changed."

Freddie got up, leaned over to Carly and gave her a kiss only to receive her cheek. He headed towards the door to leave Carly alone. "Think about it Carly" called out Freddie before making it out the door. Sam heard his footsteps and ran up the stairs to the iCarly studio. As Freddie made it to the stairs he heard a noise coming from the old studio and decided to investigate. Sam walked into the old iCarly studio and began to look around again while she waited for Freddie to make it out of the apartment so she could get going.

As Sam walked over to the tech cart Freddie finally made it to the top of the stairs. He silently walked into the room. She sat there looking through the iCarly videos that had been made back when she was still awake. "She's still Carly" said Freddie. Sam almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. She turned to face him and stammered out "What?" "I know you heard what she said" said Freddie. Sam dropped her head in shame and made her way farther into the room.

"She doesn't seem to be the same person she once was" commented Sam. "Look, I know she seems a little flaky" said Freddie coming up behind her, "but she still cares. She's still the same Carly she once was, just she's been through some troubled times." Sam merely nodded her head trying to stop the tears from escaping. Freddie came up behind her and hugged her. "Give her some time" whispered Freddie, "she'll come back to you."

Sam turned around and hugged Freddie back. "Thank you" said Sam. "You're welcome" responded Freddie. Sam backed up a little and looked into Freddie's eyes and Freddie smiled as he looked in her eyes, "Sam, you're my best friend, you're basically like family. I'd do everything I could to make sure you were happy so don't worry about thanking me." Sam felt a bit let down when she heard the part about family but still smiled at Freddie. She once again leaned into him and hugged him hard.

Carly, having heard the shuffling on the third floor, decided to go up stairs and investigate. As she reached the third floor she heard whispering coming from the iCarly studio. She walked over to the door and saw Freddie hugging Sam. This scene set Carly off, after everything that Freddie had told her about them not getting cozy together on purpose, here he is with Sam behind her back. She didn't feel like sticking around anymore and made her way down the stairs.

Freddie finally let go of Sam, "Come on Sammy, let's get home already, I don't think my mother would be very happy in knowing that we're in here with dusty boxes." Sam laughed and nodded making her way out the door and down the stairs. As she got to the second floor she decided to go ahead and say bye to Carly, but found her already asleep in her room. Sam continued down the stairs and out of the apartment. As she entered into her apartment her stomach began to grumble. Freddie just laughed as he made his way to his room. "You're on your own for the night" called out Freddie. Sam pouted but realized there was no point if he wasn't going to look. She made her way to the kitchen grabbed a few things to eat before heading up the stairs to her room.

It was the Friday of graduation weekend and Carly was sitting on the couch enjoying Girly Cow with Sam and Spencer when Freddie came walking through the door. "Hey" greeted Freddie as he walked over to the couch and sat in between Carly and Sam. He leaned over and gave Carly a kiss before leaning back with his arms behind the back rest. When a commercial came on Freddie looked over at Carly.

"So I finally got word that Germy's will be party central this weekend" commented Freddie. Carly face lit up, "Really?!" Sam looked over at the two becoming interested in their conversation. "Yeah and he's expecting us to be there so I guess we don't have much of a choice" replied Freddie. Carly squealed and threw her arms around Freddie, really excited about going to a party this weekend. Freddie just laughed, "It's supposed to start around 6, so you and Sam should be ready by then."

Carly's face half dropped at the mention of Sam but she caught herself and went back to being cheery. "Ok that's fine" said Carly, "Well I'm going to get started with dinner because I'm sure Sam must be hungry by now." Carly looked around Freddie and saw her nodding eagerly. As she made her way to the kitchen Carly called out to Freddie, "Babe, can I get a hand in here." Freddie got up from the couch and made his way over to the kitchen.

As Carly began to get the ingredients for dinner she yanked Freddie's arm and pulled him over to the sink. She turned on the water to drown out the sound of her voice before whisper/screaming at Freddie "Why does she have to come?" Freddie looked at Carly with a look of disbelief. "What do you mean why does she have to come?" responded Freddie, "She's our best friend; we're not just going to go out to a party and ditch her here. What is she going to go?" "I don't know" sighed Carly, "but why does she have to come. I was looking forward to being able to spend time with you; I don't want to have her tagging along." Freddie just stared it her with disbelief before responding, "I can't believe you Carly." He didn't say one other word he just walked straight out of the apartment.

Sam and Carly heard as the door to Carly's apartment was slammed followed by another slam which they assumed was the door to Freddie's apartment. Carly was shocked, never had Freddie walked out on her In the middle of a conversation. She turned off the water and made her way to the door. Sam saw as Carly walked out of the apartment and into Freddie's.

As Sam sat there she kept wondering what had just happened. The look on Freddie's face was that of pure anger, a face that even she was never able to coax out of him. She debated as to whether she should check up on Freddie. After about 5 min she made her decision and walked across the hall, closing the door to Carly's apartment and Freddie's when she was inside.

She could hear screaming and made her way to Freddie's bedroom trying to listen to what was going on. As she neared she was finally able to understand what they were saying. "I can't believe you Carly!" screamed Freddie, "She's your best friend, you're supposed to do everything you can to make sure she's doing ok and having fun, not finding the perfect excuse to ditch her." "You don't understand Freddie," retorted Carly. Freddie scoffed, "then please, enlighten me."

Carly sighed before beginning her rant, "I love you Freddie, I want to be able to spend time with you, but she is always there!" "Not this again Carly" began Freddie before being cut off by Carly. "You don't get it Freddie," said Carly, "I want to be able to spend time alone with you and just you. Do the usual things that boyfriends and girlfriends do, like watch a movie alone, take a walk around the park just the two of us, stuff like that. But we don't because we always have to drag Sam along! Do you ever think about how she might feel awkward around us sometimes?"

"No because she hasn't said anything and I assume she would have by now," replied Freddie, "but we're not talking about a romantic picnic for two, we're talking about a Party!" Sam heard a grunt come from Carly and heard her stomp over to the other side of the room. "Look," began Freddie, "I understand that you feel we should do more stuff alone. You've told me that and I have taken it into account, but we can't just dump her on the corner. We're all she has left, her only two friends, her only family. What kind of people would we be if we excluded her from everything?"

Carly sighed, admitting defeat before replying with a meager "Yeah." "I promise that this summer I will find time for you and I to spend alone and I will talk to Sam to tell her the situation. But I can't just tell her she can't go to a party with us." "Fine, invite her then" spat out Carly before stomping towards the door. Sam ran towards the bathroom and hid inside. She heard the door to Freddie's apartment open and slam shut. Footsteps echoed through the hall as Freddie made his way to the front door. He locked the door coming to the conclusion that this fight wasn't going to come to a peaceful solution tonight and this was the best it was going to get.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the front door. Freddie stood there facing the door not moving. "I know what you're thinking and she doesn't hate you" said Freddie. Sam just stood there a bit shocked that he had even known she was there. "She's just a little frustrated that she's not the only one getting my attention" finished Freddie. He turned to look at her and she stood rooted to the spot. "She still loves you like family, just doesn't want to share her boyfriend with anyone else, and up until recently didn't have to" said Freddie as he walked towards her.

"Things will never be what they used to be" said Sam not really referring to her Carly's situation but the status of her and Freddie's relationship. "Probably not exactly the same but we'll get some since of normalcy" said Freddie before wrapping his arms around. Sam just stood there with her arms limp not bothering to return the comforting gesture. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaning back to look down at her. "I promise, I will find a way to make things alright." Sam merely nodded her head, afraid her voice would give away her sadness.

Freddie let go of her and she took that as a cue to head upstairs. When she was at the first landing she heard him call out, "Don't forget to pick out something nice for tomorrow night, I'm not having you stay here alone. I might have to restock the entire kitchen if I do." Sam looked over at him and let a small smile cross her face before nodding and making her way up to her room.

The next afternoon found Carly back to her normal cheery self helping Sam to pick out clothes for the party that night in Carly's apartment. Sam decided to give Carly the benefit of the doubt and not take everything she said to heart, though it still hurt knowing that she had said it. When they were finally dressed they made their way down the stairs and found Freddie and Spencer sitting on the couch. Both men turned their heads to see the women making their big debut. Freddie saw Carly dressed up in a black dress that barely made it to her knees with a sliver necklace and he was loose around her shoulders. Meanwhile Sam had on a bright red dress with fishnet stockings and had her hair pulled back. Freddie had on a silver silk shirt that was partially open showing the black undershirt he had on and also a pair of dark blue jeans. As Freddie saw them both he gave a quick compliment to each but could not stop sneaking peeks at Sam.

Sam caught him quite a few times staring but never reacted to it, instead opting to just enjoy the attention that she was receiving rather than Carly. They said their goodbyes to Spencer and made their way to Freddie's car and towards the party. Sam sat in the back staring out the window while Carly made idle chatter with Freddie, though she could've sworn that once or twice she had seen him staring through the rearview mirror. When they finally arrived they heard the blaring music over the radio in the car. Freddie parked across the street and they all got out and made their way inside.

Germy greeted them at the door with one girl on each arm. "Hey guys" greeted Germy, "glad you could make it. There are drinks in the kitchen and other than that have fun." Sam just stared in shock as Germy walked off whispering something that made the girl on his right arm giggle. Sam turned back to ask Freddie about what she had just seen but found him being dragged off into the crowd by what she could only assume was Carly. She tried to follow but lost track of him eventually.

She hated this situation, she hated people enough as it was and time had not really changed that but now she had all these losers hitting on her which only made her hate it even worse. She made her way into the kitchen dodging a few pick up lines along the way before grabbing something to drink. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you" said a random guy next to her. "What?" responded Sam, before turning to see a really cute guy standing in front of her. "Here" he said handing her a cup, "the drink you were about to pick up was spiked." Sam looked at the guy and nodded taking the cup offered.

"Come on," said the guy as he led her outside. They sat on some chairs that surrounded the pool. "I haven't seen you around Ridgeway" commented the guy. Sam smiled at him before responding, "that's because I don't' go to Ridgeway at the moment." The guy looked at her with a confused face. "It's a long story" responded Sam. "That's cool, I got time to listen" said the guy with a smile on his face. The smile made Sam feel a bit uncomfortable but she figured this would beat being hit on by the other guys, at least until she could spot Freddie.

So Sam sat there and began to recount her story, leaving out the parts concerning Freddie and her. By the end of her story, Sam was beginning to feel different. She felt like she could barely control what she did, instead she just saw everything that was happening. "Wow," commented the guy, "that's sounds tough." He got up and held out his hand for Sam to get up. "Let's go get another drink" said the guy as he reached for her arm and pulled her up.

Sam was really beginning to feel uncomfortable with this guy but for some reason could not force herself to leave him. Before they made it inside the house Sam felt herself being tugged by the guy into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her, "You know, you're really cute." Sam just stood there with a dazed look in her eyes that she couldn't get rid of. He leaned down and kissed her to which her body naturally responded. She couldn't shake him off, for once she felt helpless.

Sam was pushed rather roughly against the wall as the guy came closer. She tried to will herself to get away but just couldn't find the strength to get out of his grip. He leaned in and began nibbling on her neck and she tried her hardest to sink into the wall and just disappear. For some reason she felt too weak to fight back, she couldn't even push him off and she didn't know why. The guy moved up from her neck to her mouth and immediately she was hit with the strong smell of alcohol on his breath. When his hand reached her waist it all got to be too much and she couldn't take it anymore. She placed her hand on his arm to push him away but he was just too strong. All of a sudden she felt the guys arms leave her and saw as someone had yanked him back and thrown him into the nearby pool. He walked over to her and she ran into the arms of her knight in shining silk.

"Are you ok?" asked Freddie. Sam merely nodded too weak to speak. She had never felt this before, never felt so helpless before and it was beginning to get to her, she felt like she was at the hospital all over again being told how much everything had changed in the past 2 years. Freddie looked over at the guy that had been all over Sam as he splashed around making his way out of the pool and over to Freddie.

"What the hell is your problem?" said the soaked guy, "the girl and me were just having some fun. Who the hell are you to intervene?" Freddie didn't respond to him instead he unwrapped his arms from around Sam and stood in front of her, blocking her from the guy's view.

The guy got extremely angry when he received no response and decided to attack Freddie. Freddie ducked the guys swing and delivered a jab to the gut. The guy gasped for air and ended up collapsing to the ground. Freddie turned around to Sam as she began to speak, "I want to go." Freddie nodded to her, "I'll go get Carly and we'll get out of here. Wait for me by the entrance, ok?" Sam nodded and made her way inside.

Freddie walked around looking for Carly, hearing the whispers of people talking about his fight. He finally found Carly laughing it off with some of her friends. "Carly" called out Freddie as he approached. She turned to face him and her face lit up. "Hey baby" responded Carly, her words slurring a bit at the end. "Come on, it's time to get going" said Freddie grabbing her hand. She yanked her hand out of his reach before screaming a "No!" "Carly" responded Freddie, "come on its time to go. Something has happened to Sam and we have to get going." "SAM SAM SAM" screamed out Carly, "it's always something to do with her. Well you know what, forget it. I am having my fun and I won't let someone ruin that for me."

Freddie stared at her with disbelief, "Carly, let's go your drunk." "I am not, and I'm not going anywhere" responded Carly. Freddie made to reach for her hand but she once again yanked it out of his grasp. "Come on," he said reaching for her a third time, "we need to-." He never got to finish the sentence as the hand he had been reaching for made contact with his cheek, and hard. The whole party seemed to have stopped as the loud slap rang in the room. "Go!" screamed Carly, "I don't even want you here." Freddie's expression went from shock to hurt to anger in less than a second.

"Have it your way then" said Freddie as he made his way to the front of the house. He made it to the front door and found Sam waiting for him there. All anger left him as he saw the sadness in her eyes. He walked over to her calling her name out. She looked up and then quickly looked back down. He held her hand and opened the door. He led her to his car and made sure she got into the seat and adjusted her seatbelt before making his way over to the driver's side.

As Freddie turned on the car he heard Sam ask "Where is Carly?" Freddie tried to keep the hurt from his voice as he responded to her, "She decided to stay longer." He pulled out of his parking spot and made his way to Bushwell Plaza. When he finally reached it he went around to the other side of the car and helped Sam out. She was still a bit shaken up from the night's ordeals, so Freddie had to lead her to the apartment.

He got to the front door of his apartment and led Sam inside before closing it and locking it behind him. He figured now wasn't the best time to ask her about what happened, he could wait until the morning for that. He began to lead her up the stairs and into her room. When she was inside he told her to get changed and that he would be outside if she needed anything. Sam nodded and began to search through her dresser as Freddie walked out of the room.

"You can come in" called out Sam when she had finished changing. Freddie turned the knob and found Sam sitting at the edge of her bed. He made his way across the room and sat beside her. "Thank you" said Sam after a long drawn out silence. "Hey it's no-" began Freddie but was cut off by Sam. "Don't say that" said Sam, "what you did tonight was a big deal. You saw what the guy was doing and did something unlike everyone else who just passed us by." Freddie stayed silent as she said this. "Thank you" she said before leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. He turned his head to say something but was silenced when her lips made contact with his.

They both pulled back as if they had been shocked. Both their faces turned red and Sam decided to get up and make her way into the covers of her bed. Freddie still a bit dazed at the fact that he had just kissed Sam only moved when she shoved him over to get comfortably into her bed. He shook his head and regained his composure. He got up and gave Sam a kiss on her cheek once she had gotten comfortable in the bed. He tried to leave but felt his hand being pulled on. He turned towards her and received his answer before he could ask the question, "stay with me, please. At least until I fall asleep" said Sam rather shyly. Freddie merely nodded and saw as she scooted over to make room for him. He sat back down and then laid on the bed. She snuggled up close to him and he put his arm around not noticing as he began to drift to sleep.

**A/N – Well I hope you enjoyed, once again really sorry about the wait time for it. Thanks to all of those who reviewed and now on the real reason for this note. I am sorry for all of you Carly fans about how out of character she is in the story. I know that she wouldn't really get like this but give her some time and she'll be back to girl everyone knows and loves. So once again, hope you liked it. I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as humanly possible. Don't forget to push the little button and tell me what you think. Love, Peace and Chicken Grease!**

**P.S. – For those who wondered, yes what Sam was wearing is the same thing that Melanie wore in iTwins but in my story Melanie doesn't exist, mainly because her existence was not known to this author before this story began, so the dress belongs to Sam.**


	9. Can't you see

**A/N – I am so sorry for the wait, lots of stuff going on. But I'll let you read before I rant. As always, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly, but given some time I still won't own it.**

Chapter 8

_Sam awoke on a large bed in a strange room. She looked around and saw a room full of furniture looking nothing similar to what she had in her room. She slowly got up and was about to get out of bed when she heard someone humming on the other side of the door. She gripped the covers tightly preparing herself for what was on the other side of the door. _

"_Why can't you see, you belong with me" sang the person as he entered the room. "Oh hey, you're finally awake" said the man, who Sam recognized as an older version of Freddie. He smiled at her and continued to hum the song revealing a tray with champagne and strawberries that he placed gently on the bed before climbing in and pulling Sam closer to him. He gave her short kiss before whispering to her "Happy Anniversary." _

_Sam looked over at him with a strange look that caused him to reel back. He chuckled before commenting "You forgot again didn't you." Sam turned beet red for apparently having forgotten something so important. She turned her head away and saw her drawer half open with a box and ribbon inside. She opened the drawer and saw the tag and noticed it read 'From Sam to Freddie.' She reached down and grabbed it before turning back to Freddie holding the gift out in front of her._

_Freddie face went from a smirk to a wide grin as he saw the box in front of him. "Or maybe you didn't forget" said Freddie before taking the gift from her. He slipped off the ribbon and carefully tore away the paper. As he tried to open the box Sam got a bit anxious and yanked the top off to see what was inside. "Hey hey" began Freddie, "don't be so anxious. It's my gift, and you're the one who got it for me." Sam smiled shyly before leaning forward to give Freddie a chaste kiss and muttering an apology. "It's ok" Freddie replied before leaning forward to give her a kiss of her own, "It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place."_

_Freddie finally put his attention back on the gift as did Sam. "Oh Sam, this is incredible" commented Freddie before lifting the digital photo frame out with an inscription that read 'You Belong With Me'. He pushed a button and the frame came to life, flashing pictures of their relationship from beginning to present. Sam saw as the pictured showed the old iCarly crew in the studio, then a picture of just her and Freddie with Freddie laying on his stomach and Sam keeping him down with her foot while posing like a body builder, then another of them in school on graduation day, then them at a billiards bar with Freddie holding Sam tightly in front of him, then another of them but this time Carly and a boy, she could almost recognize, stood beside them holding hands, and then another of the four of them but Sam and Carly were both in white wedding gowns and the boys in their tuxes. The final picture on the frame was of Sam and Freddie each holding a baby in their arms._

_As if on cue, the picture had just left the screen when too children came dashing into the room. "Happy Anniversary" they screamed before jumping on the bed to hug their parents. Freddie had the good sense to place the tray with champagne on the night stand before the kids had made it onto the bed. Sam looked a bit shocked to have these two children hugging her but at the same time, for some reason she couldn't figure out, it also felt so right. They finally let go and began talking a mile a minute before handing over a card made out of construction paper. They heard a sound coming from a TV far away and both jumped off the bed screaming about the show being back. Freddie just chuckled as the kids left the room. _

"_That's our kids for you" commented Freddie while turning to get the tray from the night stand, "I think they get the obsession with TV from you though." Sam laughed and playfully hit Freddie. He once again placed the tray between picking up both glasses of champagne and handing one to Sam. "Happy 5__th__ Anniversary Mrs. Benson" said Freddie causing Sam to chuckle a bit at hearing her new last name. Just as she was about to take a sip from the glass the room began to fade out. She screamed out to Freddie but he just stayed still only smiling at her._

Sam awoke with a start; she was back in her room at the Benson's apartment. She turned to her left and saw Freddie sleeping. Her dream kept repeating itself in her head and left her with a wide smile on her face. All previous nights events gone from her mind, she let herself cuddle up to Freddie and went back to sleep hoping to see her possible future again.

Freddie awoke in a strange room, in a bed he didn't recognize and with a beautiful girl draped over his body. He looked down and noticed the blonde hair sprawled across his chest and beneath a gorgeous princess with a wide smile on her face. He turned to look at the clock and saw that it was 6am. He sighed before deciding to get a glass of milk seeing as he wouldn't be getting back sleep any time soon.

He eased himself out of the bed, placing Sam gently onto the pillow, and made his way out of the room. He made it to the ground floor and walked over to the kitchen. He had just placed the milk and glass on the counter when he heard the lock on the door sound. He walked over and saw the handle jiggle as someone was trying to get in. They banged on the door when the lock didn't open for them. He looked through the peep hole and noticed a girl standing on the other side. He opened the door and ended up with the girl in his arms. "Hey Freddie" slurs Carly, "What are you doing in my house?" Freddie has to turn his head as the alcohol on her breath assaulted his nostrils.

"Carly," begins Freddie, "you're trying to get into my house." "Sure" replied Carly sarcastically before beginning to laugh uncontrollably. He tries his best to hold her up but Carly's constant laughing is causing her whole body to become dead weight. When the laughter finally dies out he looks down, only to see Carly passed out in his arms. "_Oh Carly, what's happened to you?" _thinks Freddie. He grabedher keys and somehow found a way to hold her up and get the door open. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up into her room, placing her on the bed underneath her covers fully clothed.

He walked over to the window and closed the blinds before making his way out of the room and out of the apartment altogether. He went back into his apartment and saw that it was nearly 7 so he decided to just get started on an early breakfast.

Sam awoke to the sweet smell of eggs and pancakes. She stretched out on the bed and noticed that it was strangely empty. She began to get out of bed and noticed her reflection in the mirror on the dresser. As she saw it she noticed how unappealing she looked. She walked over to the dresser and began to brush her hair and remove the remnants of last night's make up. Once she deemed herself decent she followed the sweet smell of breakfast down the stairs.

She found Freddie standing in front of the stove humming a very familiar tune. As she took a seat on the counter and continued to listen in she heard him as he sung "Can't you see, you belong with me…" He continued to sing unaware that he had an audience. He was plating the food when he had reached the end of the song. "You belong with me" he sang, "have you ever thought just maybe…" It was at this point that Sam decided to join in and sang along "You belong with me." Freddie almost dropped the pan and plate he had in hand at hearing someone singing with him.

He placed the pan back on the stove and turned around to find Sam looking back at him with a huge grin planted on her face. He turned beet red before going back to serving the plates. He finally finished his plating and had just placed Sam's plate in front of her when Ms. Benson came down the stairs fully dressed. Freddie looked over at his mother and noticing that automatically knew she wasn't going to be joining them for breakfast.

She gave Freddie a quick peck on the cheek and made her way to the door, shouting a greeting to Sam as she made it out the door. Freddie returned to the counter with his plate in hand only to see that Sam had already finished hers. Freddie sighed before taking her plate and replacing it with his. He made his way back to the stove and served what was left to himself before joining Sam.

Once breakfast was over, they cleaned up, correction Freddie cleaned up while Sam just stared at him. "You know rather than burning holes into my back with your stares, you could be over here actually helping clean." Sam chuckled at his comment, "I could" she retorted, "but I don't do cleaning." "Oh no" replied Freddie sarcastically, "Heaven forbid that Princess Puckett do any kind of manual labor." Sam walked over to him before turning him to face her. "That's right Benson," responded Sam smugly while poking him in his rock hard chest, "and it would do you well to remember this little discussion for future reference." Freddie just laughed before grabbing her wrist to stop her from poking him.

"Sorry Princess," said Freddie pulling he face close up to his leaving little breathing room, "in this household everyone partakes in the enjoyment of chores." With that he pulled up her hand and gave it small kiss on her knuckles while whispering "Your majesty." Sam just stared at him incredulously wondering what he would do next.

As she thought he was going to return her hand, he instead reversed it so that her palm was facing up and planted a sopping wet sponge on it. "Have fun" said Freddie with a smirk on his face before walking past her and into his room. A few seconds later she heard the slam of the bathroom door and finally came back to her senses. She looked down at the sponge in her hand and whispered "Yeah right" before throwing it into the sink and making her way up to her room.

Once Freddie came out of the shower and was fully dressed he made his way back to the kitchen to finish the cleaning, having known Sam wouldn't have done it. When he finished the cleaning he heard her making her way down the stairs. "Come on," called out Freddie looking at the clock to see it was noon, "I think it's about time we woke up Carly." With that he made his way out of his apartment and into Carly's with Sam following close behind. Spencer was sitting on the couch watching some documentary on modern art. He didn't even notice as the two went inside and up the stairs.

As Sam and Freddie made it into Carly's room, they both noticed that she still had on the clothes from last night. Freddie walked over to the curtains and yanked them open. Carly hissed at the intruder of light causing her head to pulsate in pain. She rolled over to try and escape it but failed to notice that she was at the edge and ended up on the floor. She groaned out in pain and remained motionless; the sound of her breathing being the only proof that she was alive.

Sam signaled to Freddie to leave them alone and he did so without any word. Sam walked over to the curtains and half closed them. Sam remembered the weekends she used to spend doing this for her mother and as such went through the motions like she was tying her shoes. She picked Carly up and placed her back on the bed. She walked out of the room and returned with a small cup of water and a bottle of aspirin in her hand.

She sat Carly up on her bed and gave her the aspirin along with the cup which Carly took gratefully though still a bit drowsy from her very rude awakening. Once the hangover began to subside and she had fully awoken Sam took her into her bathroom to shower. Once she was cleaned up and looking decent they both made their way downstairs.

When they reached the bottom floor they saw Freddie and Spencer talking in whispers. When they heard the creak of the last step, both men went silent. Sam saw Freddie give Spencer a signal that she assumed meant they'd finish their discussion later. As Carly finally made it to the bottom of the stairs she managed a weak smile and walked over to Freddie. She went to give him a kiss but he turned his head and all she got was his cheek.

Carly got a sad look on her face and was about to ask what was wrong but then all the memories of the previous night came back to her. Well most of it anyway, but mainly the moment she slapped Freddie. She put her head down in shame and let go of him. He walked past her and into the kitchen. Spencer sensing the tension in the room decided to call out for smoothies. Sam looked over at Spencer and he mouthed for her to leave with him. Sam nodded her head and joined Spencer as he made his way out of the apartment.

Sam walked with Spencer in silence till they made it to the lobby. "Freddie was telling me that he wanted to speak with Carly in private" said Spencer as they made their way out of the lobby and cross the street. "I figured that this would be as good a time as any." Sam merely nodded as they got in line for their smoothies. The whole thing took half an hour between waiting in line, fighting with the cashier over not wanting bagels, and finally receiving their smoothies.

When they finally made it back to the apartment they opened the door to find Freddie on the couch and Carly's head in his lap with tears coming out of her eyes. Freddie looked towards the door and saw Sam and Spencer standing there with smoothies in their hands. "_I'll tell you about it later"_ he mouthed to them to which they nodded their heads and finished making their way into the apartment. Sam made her way forward and was reaching out to hand over the smoothie to Freddie when her body began to feel weird. Her grip on the smoothie loosened and it fell to the floor with a loud thud. Freddie looked at Sam wondering what was happening. "Sam" called out Freddie with a questioning tone.

The sound of his voice caused both Carly and Spencer to look over at her. Things began to get hazy for Sam and before she knew it she had blacked out. "SAM!" everyone called out before rushing to her side. Carly went to check on her and then immediately ran for the kitchen counter to retrieve the phone and call for an ambulance. Spencer ran into his room to retrieve his cell phone, leaving Freddie alone with Sam. He sat down on the floor and pulled Sam into his lap.

"Sam" called out Freddie, "please wake up." He brushed her hair out of her face. He pulled her close and hugged her with all his might, hoping that this would somehow make her wake up. "Please Sam, I can't lose you again" he whispered into her ear. As he said this the paramedics showed up and had to pry Sam away from Freddie to take a look at what had happened to her. One paramedic whispered to the other before mounting Sam on the stretcher and wheeling her out of the room. Freddie stood there in shock as he watched Sam wheeled away from him for the second time in his life. It took Carly pushing him out the door encouraging him to go with her for him to come back to his senses and chasing after her. He made it to the lobby in time to see them putting her onto the ambulance. He hopped in just before the paramedics closed the doors. The paramedic inside was about to make a comment but held back as he saw Freddie reach for Sam's hand and kept his focus on her. The paramedic instead closed the door and banged on one of the walls, signaling the driver to take off.

**A/N – Ok then, on to the rant for those of you who care to know why this took so long. Truth is I've been writing this chapter for a month. I wrote it, deleted and repeated the process like 6 times. No matter what I did, I could not get it right. The school began and work got a little hectic so I had to put it down. Then, it hit me like a flash of brilliance. The whole dream sequence, which I think was a very nice addition and you'll have to let me know if it really was, was not part of the original draft of this chapter. Then, the whole final scene was supposed to be very different, with Sam's molester making an appearance towards the end, but I figured that was really unnecessary. Plus its better this was because it makes it a bit more real for when Carly comes back, and you'll understand that in the next chapter.**

**So here we go again, we're off to the hospital. But what's wrong this time… and what did Freddie and Carly talk about in that half hour that Sam and Spencer went to get smoothies? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. As always reviews are truly appreciated and once again, I apologize for the extremely long wait. Love, Peace and Chicken Grease to all! (Haha, who can tell me where that's from)**


	10. iRecover Again

**A/N – Heya peoples. Like I said before I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I all honestly too many things got in the way. Work and my in decisive mind added up to some majorly bad writer's delay. But here it is the next continuation in iMissed A Lot. Do enjoy as always. BTW, excuse and grammatical errors, I wasn't able to fully proof read.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nor do I plan on owning iCarly. Sorry, Dan is way too good.**

Chapter 9

Sam awoke to the sound of beeping coming from a machine on her left. She looked around the room and found it to be empty. The whole scene began to seem all too familiar. She saw the needles in her arms and began to panic looking around for any sign of life. A doctor came in to the room and called her by her full name. "Well hello Ms. Samantha Puckett, how are you feeling today?" asked the doctor as he approached the monitors to check on them.

Sam just looked at him with confusion written on her face, still not fully registering what was going on. Things began to become clearer as memories of a smoothie dropping and a loud scream returned to her. She looked over at the doctor as he began to check her vitals by hand, while repeating the question again. She remained silent the entire time, not finding her voice.

After a while the doctor chose to just let her be and leave her alone. "If you need anything just push the button on the remote for a nurse." With those final words the doctor left the room, leaving Sam to her thoughts. She continued to wonder what happened but could not find a way to speak so that she could ask someone. She still felt tired and couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, so she opted to turn over on the bed and go back to sleep.

She awoke to the sound of arguing coming from a girl and a guy. She couldn't quite make out the conversation but it was somewhere along the lines of 'Carly not believing that a guy would hurt some other girl like this.' Freddie let out a grunt never noticing Sam tossing and turning on the bed. He was far too angry with Carly to focus on anything but her. "He did it" argued Freddie, "he was the only guy with Sam that night. He even offered her a drink! It's not that hard Carly!"

Carly shook her head refusing to believe it, "Carter seemed like a nice guy." "Carter?" questioned Freddie, "Glad to know you got his name." "Well I needed a ride home and he was kind enough to offer, he even asked me to tell Sam that he was sorry" retorted Carly. Freddie looked about ready to blow but luckily was cut off by a knock on the door. The two immediately shut up and waited for the doctor finish his work. Carly not wanting to give Freddie his chance to talk walked out of the room.

Freddie seemed about ready to chase her down but finally noticed Sam moving in the bed. In the blink of an eye he had made it to her bed side. She turned her head to look at him and smiled. "Hey dork" she said causing Freddie to chuckle. He lifted her hand and kissed it before replying "Glad to see you awake again." She just laughed at his tenderness with her and gave him a light slap on the cheek. "Oh, I'm not done torturing you yet" she replied. They stood there watching each other before the doctor chose to clear his throat.

They split apart and turned their faces away from each other. They both turned to the doctor with beet red faces and waited for him to speak. "Well Ms. Puckett," began the doctor, "I have already informed your family members of the situation and so now it is my duty to inform you." Sam looked at him quizzically before motioning for the doctor to continue. "It seems that your black out was caused by dehydration. Now what we're having trouble determining is the cause of this dehydration. Now I have something to ask you but I don't know if you want to discuss this in front of anyone" he said before looking at Freddie. Freddie got the hint and was about to leave but Sam got a firm grip on his hand and didn't seem like she would be letting it go any time soon. "No" stated Sam, "you can ask in front of him." "Ok," continued the doctor, "I need to know if you've been abusing any drugs recently. The symptoms you've experienced are comparable with those of drug abusers. I" Sam interrupted the doctor by raising her hand, "No, I don't touch drugs doc. So you better come up with another excuse."

The doctor looked over at her and closed his mouth thinking something over. "I was afraid of this. It would seem that you're friend may have had a point" said the doctor, pausing at the end. "I'm sorry to tell you but it would seem that someone drugged you." The words hit Sam pretty hard, she might have been drugged. She'd heard the stories on tv of girls getting drugged at a bar but she had never thought it would happen to her. "You're very lucky that you have your friends or some really bad stuff could've." "I think that's enough doc," interrupted Freddie, "she got the point. If that's all I think we would like to be left alone." Sam looked over at Freddie and saw the angry look on his face. The doctor felt a bit insulted at the rudeness of the boy but decided to make his leave choosing not to strike back.

"He's right you know," commented Sam once the doctor was out of the room, "it could've been so much worse." She sat up, pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his before whispering into his ear, "Thankfully, I had my knight in shining armor to rescue me." He smiled at her and leaned forward. Sam mirrored the action but was displeased when she felt his lips make contact with her forehead. "Go to sleep Sam, you look tired and I'll be here when you wake up" said Freddie before gently pushing her back into a laying position. She tried to fight it but her eyes became droopy all too quickly and she was out within seconds.

She awoke to a bright light in the room. Looking around the room she found that it was morning. It had already been one full day since she arrived. She looked around and found the room empty, no Freddie was what was really important to her. She was about to get out of bed to look for him when she heard the door to her room open. Hoping it was Freddie she was disappointed to find that it was the doctor instead. "Well good morning Sam, how are you feeling today?"

The doctor's cheeriness was beginning to get to Sam, anymore of it and she would probably have to be confined to this bed for throwing up so much. She never responded to him but the fact that her eyes, well really a glare, were following he took as a sign of everything being fine. He checked her chart and the monitors and bid farewell. Just as he was about to walk out in walked Freddie with a large brown shopping bag. "Good to see you Mr. Benson, and what do we have here" interrogated the doctor. He opened the bag and saw the fat cakes which caused him to shake his head.

"Sadly, Ms Puckett is on a strict diet so I cannot allow these in here" responded the doctor before taking the bag out of Freddie's hands. "I'll see you later Ms. Puckett to see if you're ready to leave" called out the doctor before he closed the door and the left the teenagers alone. Once the door was closed Freddie turned to Sam. She had a sad look on her face, seeing as a massive supply of fat cakes just walked away from her. Before she could speak, Freddie began walking into the bathroom and came out with another paper bag from the bathroom.

Sam smiled brightly as Freddie walked over to her with the bag. Freddie chuckled at the doctor's stupidity, "Someone told him about the food you ate last time you were here. So I had to get a little more creative with getting you food this time." "What was in the other bag then?" questioned Sam. "A little surprise for the doctor" said Freddie with a large smirk planted on his face. There was a loud shriek coming from the hall and Sam could only assume the doctor had found his surprise. She laughed and began to dig into the bag.

Later that afternoon the doctor allowed her to be released. Interesting thing was that he now had a large red mark on his hand. It would seem like something had snapped closed on it. He didn't mention anything about it and just bid Sam farewell before returning to his rounds. Freddie spent the afternoon with her and took her home. They arrived at their home and Sam immediately made her way to the couch. Freddie just smiled and made his way over to her.

They sat there for the night until they both fell asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night Freddie awoke to find Sam cuddled up with him. He smiled down at her before deciding to pick her up and take her to her room. Tomorrow would be another day and if Sam was feeling up to it, they would be enjoying it before the studying began. As he picked her up from the couch she wrapped her arms instinctively around his neck.

As he made his way up the stairs he heard Sam begin to mumble in her sleep. He didn't think much of it till he heard his name leave her lips. He smiled as put her down in his bed and struggled with her kung fu grip. When he finally got her arms off and onto her bed he heard what sounded like a moan escape her lips. Freddie shook his head thinking he was just imagining it until he heard her moan his name.

He leaned his head a bit closer to hear her more clearly. All the while she continued to get louder he kept getting closer to her. "Oh Freddie," Sam whispered, "get those dirty thoughts out of your head and go to bed already." He gave her a confused look before he felt a kick to his stomach that caused him to fall onto his back. Sam sat up and gave him a smile as he laid there on the floor. "Good Night Freddie," she said to him all the while keeping the smirk on her face, "and don't forget to turn the light off."

He began to get up and glared at her before walking towards the door. He took one last look at her face and let the glare slip off and smile at her. No matter what happened she would always be who she was and no event would change that. He let a small smile pass his face before he switched off the light and made his way to his own room.

After changing into his sleep wear, Freddie got into bed and stared up at the ceiling. He began to run through thoughts of the past couple days. He didn't think he could take any more of this fighting with Carly. He'd been able to convince her that he wasn't trying anything with her best friend but he knew it was only a matter of time before another situation arose. He really did love Carly, after all so many years of pining after the same girl doesn't just go away in instant. The problem was he didn't know why it was he loved her anymore. She wasn't what she used to be, she had basically become another face in the crowd, nothing that made her stand out to him.

Sam though, now that was a different story altogether. I mean if you really looked at it she was still the same person she was years ago but no matter what she was still unique. She had beaten the odds and come out of a coma most had deemed permanent. She had recovered from the shock of years having passed that others said would take at least a year to happen. She had opened up to Freddie so as to cope with what was going on. Then, after being drugged, was able to recover and back to her normal self within a day. No matter what the world threw at her she beat the odds, always.

So why did he care so much about Carly? He knew for a fact that he cared about her but was it really that he was in love with her. He wanted to be her hero when she had been depressed but now that she was safe he didn't really want to be with her anymore. It all seemed so confusing to him. He would have to think it over he told himself, but in reality his mind had already made up its decision, he just needed to accept it for what it was.

**A/N – So there you have it, the seed of doubt has begun to grow. And how much longer will it take for it blossom into a Seddie romance, only I know. I will try to update regularly but cannot promise anything because I don't want to disappoint. So until next time, it's been real its been fun and yes it has been real fun. LATER DAYS!**


End file.
